Last One Standing
by Aella Rosalina
Summary: LVHP, LMHP, Creature Evil Insane Fem Harry. Kiana Potter grows up abused and neglected until she snaps and murders them violently. When she finds out her status, unusual creature inheritance and learns about the magical world, she starts a deadly game, becoming the manipulator instead of a pawn. The Savior everyone believes she is is just a mask of a traitor of the Light.
1. Chapter 1

Last One Standing

Summary: LVHP, LMHP, Creature Dark fem Harry. Kiana Potter grows up abused and neglected until she snaps and murders them. When she finds out her status, unusual inheritance and learns about the magical world, she starts a deadly game, becoming the manipulator instead of a pawn.

A/N:

**Pairings I have planned: LMHP and LVHP (multi-ship possibly, no slash, no trio), SBOC, RLOC, DMHG. All the rest all up to you. Anyone who wants to make a new OC for Sirius or Remus as pairings, go for it. There will be no slash in any form even though I love it, so only girl OC's for them. Please make them slightly messed up: I love unhinged and evil. I have one character for Sirius but it won't be a main pairing. Send me any information pertinent and I'll get back to you straight away with any questions I have or things I want to add, however, I give you choices and it still is your character, so if I do something with your character that's major and you don't want it, PM me and I'll either redo that part or keep it with an explanation of why I can't change it.**

**I go into graphic detail on violence. I try to make it seem like something out of Dexter, so you might see a resemblance between Kiana and him when he kills and some of his thoughts (I read the series, it's brilliant, and as I'm no serial killer I had to draw from someone the details, and add magic to it. The genius author Jeff Lindsay's series inspires me for these torture and murder scenes). However, Kiana actually feels and understands people so she is definitely not Dexter. Anyway, if you can't stomach Dexter, serial killing shows/movies/books, murder, torture, violence and crazy, don't flame me as I WARNED YOU! I have the warnings down a ways, and every chapter labeled it. **

**To make things easy for me: Kiana was born in 2002. So, she'd be 11 this year, so I can keep track of years and use modern technology in this. The characters are the same age that they were in the books, just in born in years that would match up with our time (roughly). I don't like research for fanfictions and I never could get the year right no matter how hard I tried. The story starts out in 2008.**

**CRY FOR ME BABY REDONE FANS: This is absolutely nothing like that one. This is horror and romance. The other is humor, romance, drama and just a crazy fiction**

**Even if it seems like I repeat some details, like in reports of Voldemort or I go over the same scene in a different POV, read it because it contain necessary information. I use first person alternating points of view in my story, unlike the Act which is third person all-knowing.**

**There are extremely visible differences in this than my other work, besides the alternating points of view, which I love. The Act is quite insane with the characters, while I toned my main characters down slightly (which if you only read this one, you will wonder how insane my characters are. Go to the Act if you want to find out). They're still crazy, but not flamboyant about it (how they're toned down). Then there's the journals that reveal things she doesn't say to anyone else or think about except to write it down... they're in there so I can give you important information that you can't get from any of the characters. Writing is therapy. Kiana works secretly, unlike Aurora who is obvious, a show-off, and doesn't attempt to hide her evilness, insanity, and crimes. More: Kiana is a creature (an original one made by me), not a perfectionist to the degree of Aurora (where it's a mental illness OCPD), and doesn't have ASPD. Instead, she has PTSD and psychosis, as well as an urge to kill. Kiana is a spy for Voldemort, pretending to be on Dumbledore's side; Aurora an obvious Dark Lady. Then there's the pairings, Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort right away and awesome. I only have a few people who know Kiana's side and are followers, the rest seeing what they want to see. Draco is a creature, Hermione isn't Bellatrix's daughter and is a creature as well. So: The Act readers, if you're expecting Aurora and The Act, this chapter hopefully will break that idea. I love this one. No worries, I will still write The Act, just not as quick. I'm balancing the two. **

**Similarities: Blessing and curses. Some OC's. Dark fem HP with mental illnesses. Balancing characters out: no all-powerful/godlike characters. Still has some main characters.**

**While I use creatures from Grimm because frankly, they're awesome, it isn't a crossover because no characters from Grimm, story lines, plots, settings, etc; are used. I use the basics about the creatures and the names of their species, but that's all that's similar, as I change it up a bit. I will explain the creature in book format and change them all slightly. I made up a creature called a Verwandeln (meaning roughly to transform, to shift in German if the internet has not led me wrong). Please correct me if you know a better word(s) in German for the creature, as I don't trust internet translators and they tell me there's no word in German for shape-shifter. Send a review so I can correct it and not be laughed at. **

**Thought I'd let you know: Kiana has several curses: a need to kill, if ignored will make her snap and destroy everyone. Out of body experiences where something else controls her. The third will be unlocked on her 13****th**** birthday along with her gift. Her blessings are: Mind Arts (Leglimency, Occulmency, and a new one: the ability to understand people and predict their reactions in advance without knowing how they got the information) and a creature inheritance: shapeshifting. This is to prevent confusion.**

**WARNINGS: Child Abuse (sexual, physical, verbal) in this chapter and as flashbacks; graphic torture, graphic violence; battle scenes; foul language; adult-minor willing relationships; sex scenes; OOC characters; dark murderer intelligent fem Harrry; manipulative Dumbledore. More later. I will mention in every chapter what it contains.**

**This chapter: Graphic Torture, Graphic Violence, mentions of rape of a child, Child serial killer/torturer/ poweful intelligent fem Harry, foul language, OOC characters.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything regarding it. Any lyrics I use belong to the bands and anyone who worked on it. Grimm and everything in it also belongs to the producers and anyone who worked on it. I make no money off of this, nor do I want to.

Story Start:

Dear Future Best Friend

I knew I was different from all the other people I'd known since I was able to really see people as they are. The ones I know are filth. There's nothing nice about them. They're disgusting, horrible, cruel… normal. How I hate that word, hate those people. My aunt and uncle want me to be normal… what a ridiculous, incredibly idiotic, _**mundane**_ notion. Me… I'd rather be a freak.

Normal means average. Normal means dull. Normal means nothing you do is better than anyone else, that you aren't capable of anything other than an ordinary job, living in an ordinary house, marrying someone just as ordinary and boring as you, with kids that are average in any way, shape, or form. I can't believe anyone wants to be _**that**_, yet I'm stuck with people who want nothing more than to be that. I hate normal. What's wrong with being extraordinary, powerful, intelligent, unique… what's so bad about being the best?!

Also, I could never be normal. I'm eight years old but I scored at a junior in high school level for reading comprehension and writing due to a necessary test we took with our teacher. Still, that's not why I say that. Any mundane person could achieve that. I just… get people. Before I say something, I can predict their reactions and chose the best way to say it to get the reaction I want. When I use it, it takes only thirty seconds to come up with the best response. Same with my actions. It's like I see into their mind almost. I can't predict anything other than people, so I'm no prophet. I have one other gift, I swear it's the coolest thing ever but I have to hide it from everyone. As I'm writing this to myself until I have a person to confide in, a best friend who I can tell everything to and will love me even with all of my issues instead of thinking I'm a freak, I can tell you: I shape-shift. Not sure if you read mythology, but it the Titan Metis could change her appearance into anything she wanted… it would be cool to be descended from a Titan, but I doubt I am, as it's all myths and I don't believe in any kind of deity. I know I'm magic; I practice it every day since I turned four, and I can control it so well it's crazy. I make people hurt, I heal myself, I kill, I torture.

The bad reasons I can't be normal:

While I understand people, I hate everyone I know. They're ordinary. I want to destroy them all. I dream of torturing them, making them beg for mercy. I've actually done it. Okay, so there was this girl in school, really popular, a total bitch. Dudley calls me it and I looked up what it means, but anyway, back on topic. I can't believe anyone liked her, but boys thought she was cute, even though they haven't even grown up enough to be attracted to them _that_ way, and girls copied her and wanted to be her. Because of Dudley's lies about me, I have no friends; I'm a pariah, an outcast; so she thought I was an easy target to pick on. I was walking home from school one day, actually a month ago, and she followed me. She kept taunting me, calling me a friendless loser, a freak… I snapped. I'm no freak. I'm unique. She's normal, and therefore, inferior to me. I found out where she lived and broke into her house. She had dogs, and I love animals so I let them run free. Her parents were watching TV. I had this knife from my aunt's kitchen, and then I had an out of body experience, where I was trapped inside my mind and something else controlled me, I'm not possessed, I'm me but I'm not me… I don't get it either. I made them freeze, not with ice or cold, but made them unable to move, that kind of freeze. I went to her room and dragged her out, making her mouth sewed shut, with needles and thread. I don't know how I was doing it, then I began saying things. "Such a pretty girl, now no longer a queen, but a beast. The knife moved out of my hands and glowed red hot, applied it to her face and making patterns. Her skin where it touched turned black. She was trying to scream but she was hurting her lips where the strings pulled them together, it was so gross but when I think about it I get these little shivers, not of terror, but of excitement and happiness. Then I told her "your nose is cut off your face," and it did. I told her "all your hair is ripping out, strand by strand." It must have hurt horribly; but I only felt happiness, satisfaction, excitement, pride, some feeling I can't describe because I don't know the word. That took a long time, and the strings were pulled tight and covered in blood because she was trying to scream, muffled noises coming out, her face had blood and snot and tears all over it, she was bald and her scalp was bleeding she had wet herself. It was so gross that I would have vomited if I was in control, but I wasn't and I was laughing this terrifying, chilling, evil laugh. She was so pathetic and disgusting, so weak that I began kicking her; I broke some of her bones, mainly ribs. I cut into her stomach, legs and arms. Then I told her "your eyes are being pulled out." Her cries got louder, the strings got even bloodier, and her eyes were dangling from her sockets, not cut off. Finally, I asked if she wanted to die and she nodded. I got out of the house, walking slowly and whistling, and I was laughing partway through. The house started on fire, at the top floor and they were still frozen and they burnt alive. On the news they said the bodies were gone, in ashes, and nothing remained. They said the fire was impossible to control, no one could get in or out no matter how hard they tried, none of the doors or windows were able to be broken down so no one could get it. I walked to school the next day and the police were talking. I pretended she was my best friend and I wanted to know if she suffered and knew what was happening. I'm a good actress. Then he told me because I used magic to make him, that the room they were in was the last to be burnt and somehow the top parts didn't cave before that. They were the last things to burn and they knew exactly what was happened. Then I made them both forget about everything I said and went to school. No one ever asked me questions. I don't feel guilty at all. They call me The Flame of Hell Killer. Cool, huh?

Since then, I have an urge to kill people and I just have to. If I do it right away I'll make it quick, but the longer I go the more uncomfortable I am and the more I need to kill, until I snap and torture them, then kill them, without controlling any of it. My uncle takes me to different places and then picks me up when I'm done, I clean up in their showers and take new clothes, then I burn the place down. I've never been questioned, because who would expect a shy eight year old, any eight year old really, to be a serial killer, torturer, and arsonist? An author made a book using me as a character called Burn The All Down. I've read it and its brilliant, the character is like me but a teen and an assassin. Then she wrote a book called The Psychology Behind Burn Them All Down. I know I'm a sadist, but I think it has to do with the magic I use. I also have out-of-body experiences, but I've never had an episode of loss of memory, and I don't think I have another personality as I would know by now from how people respond to me. My effects are long lasting psychosis. I hate not knowing, but I'm not going to tell a shrink. Anyway, the author didn't get anything right besides sadism… I was really disappointed. What can you expect from filth but filth though?

**Kiana Potter**

… **Kiana's POV, Saturday June 10****th****, 2010; 4:00 PM, Dursley's House**

Petunia and Dudley were going grocery shopping, leaving me alone with monster… his name's Vernon but he's sick and twisted enough to be named monster, or brute, or filth. He's a sadist, even worse than me. At least I don't rape my victims and when I'm in control, the deaths are painless.

I looked up what he did on a search engine, internet being the most useful thing ever… took ten words to look up because it was so confusing, I mean I'm only eight and had no clue what he was doing, than I finally understood and got the answer: he's a rapist and a pedophile. I'm only eight, and he's been doing this for two years now. The next time he tries, I'll kill him. And I know tonight he has the opportunity and he'll take it. I've planned his death since I was five and now I finally get to put it in action.

Footsteps climbed to his bedroom that I was forced to clean. I stopped and hid behind the door, a metal bat at the ready.

The door opened, he walked in, and: CRACK!

I hit him several times, this time totally in control, one at his knees, reinforcing it with magic so I broke them, then his feet to break whatever bones I could, last each arm so he couldn't do anything but lay there, in horrible pain that made thrills go through me as it did every time I did something like this, but I changed it up a lot. The last 6 men were practice for this, so I could get it perfect for him. I let the bat fall to the floor, circling him with a sneer on my face, and he watched me, terrified, sweat all over his pig face. I grabbed my knife from the dresser by me.

"You are the most revolting man I've met, and I've met and killed some horrible people. You preyed on your niece, a little girl, once innocent, now evil. You made me do oral, forced me to touch you, ripped my clothes off and touched me, and you raped me… you took my innocence, and made me into a monster. See… have you heard of my little exploits? They're on every week on the news. People trapped in their homes, somehow immobilized, doors and windows impossible to get through for the firefighters to save them. The room they're in is the last to burn, and the death is slow, eventually turning them into ashes. Sometime I kill them before the fires, but if they're horrible enough, I let them burn. You are the worst of the lot, and I have a personal vendetta against you. Imagine how painful your death will be…" My voice was white hot with anger, I heard fury and pure evil, and he did too because he shook and trembled, knowing I was going to kill him but not what I would do to him before that. I was so furious that the lights began to flicker, then break, and I forced them to cut into Vernon, who screamed as the glass dug into his face, hands, chest, stomach, and every broken bone. The room began to shake and then I calmed myself.

I grabbed the knife, pulling down his pants and slowly cutting his favorite part of his anatomy into tiny slices. It took two minutes for me to finish because of how slowly I went and how tiny and thin I sliced it, and he was bleeding pretty baldy by the end of it, I had gloves on to keep the blood from touching my skin as it took a long time for me to makes sure every trace of it was gone. He tried thrashing but because of his broken bones and how bad it must hurt, I saw bones sticking out and he was bleeding from those too, he stopped quickly but just screamed, loudly, but I knew no one ever heard a thing because I've done this to 27 people and no one had heard or seen anything there, so I didn't even look out the window, it was closed anyway and locked, so when I needed it most, it would happen because it has to happen. Finally I finished, a broad grin on my face as he kept screaming, the thrills going through me, satisfaction, bliss, freedom because I knew he'd never touch me or see me again, because he'd be dead, gone, rotting in purgatory or hell or wherever evil goes when they die, because he was evil and had to be punished more than what I did. And even if he wasn't, he'd burn in the hell I made for him.

I broke each of his fingers, then sliced them off slowly. I cut off each of his hands after that, knife sawing into his flesh, I couldn't get it all at once and blood splatted everywhere, so I clumsily focused on my magic to heal him so he didn't die yet, because he needed to go to hell. His tongue and teeth were next after I made him freeze. I cleaned out the blood and healed it so he wouldn't drown from it. Couldn't have him die until I wanted him to, that would ruin the whole thing. He needs to go through what I went through while living here, not rape but hell, because this house was hell on Earth except for now for me, because this was paradise.

I heard the door open.

"Looks like the family is joining us. I'll kill them too." I promised darkly.

He couldn't scream or warn them.

"Petunia! Dudley! Vernon needs you!" I called, smirking. They ran up the stairs, then screamed. I froze them. I showered, getting into clean clothes, grabbing anything valuable. I had several books that I snuck in, clothes, my journal, a toothbrush and toothpaste, shoes, a couple of my mom's jewelry that I snuck and a photo album that I hid. I went to every room, taking Vernon's wallet, credit card, some expensive jewelry that I could sell, any books that were interesting, a comfy pillow and many blankets, and a key that belonged to me. I fit it into Dudley's huge duffel bag he never used.

Petunia had verbally abused me, so her tongue and teeth were removed. I broke Dudley's bones like Vernon and cut his tongue out for lying about me, again healing them so they would live.

"Goodbye, my dear family. Rot in hell." I sang. I made sure all of the windows were locked tight and used my magic to reinforce it so no one could get in, locking the front door and again reinforcing it, concentrating on the whole house.

I walked away, whistling, then did my usual trick to start the fire, making it go even more slow and less hot, no smoke to make sure they didn't die right away and were in severe pain longer. I decided to hitch hike and used the symbol, knowing I could kill anyone that did anything funny should I get in the wrong person's car.

I waited for a while. Then something zoomed right by me and stopped. A man got out of a huge bus.

"Welcome to The Night Bus. I'm Stan Shunpike. Where do you need to go?"

I pretended to cry.

"My home burnt down. My family was inside it, I'm the only one left because I slept over at a friend's house a block away. When I got there, it started burning, so I ran. I need to go to the orphanage because I have no other family or guardian, I have no money so I can't pay you. Please can I go on? Please, I don't want to be out her alone. It's scary." I sobbed, acting well.

The man paled, recognizing the crime as something on the news, not knowing I was the person behind it.

"Of course you can. There's an orphanage in London, for witches and wizards, owned by the Malfoys, who occasionally visit. You are magic or else we wouldn't have been able to detect you. I'll let the Ministry know so they can track down who did this, the Muggle one's panicking about this case. There's been a killing a week since it started, clearly magical. No leads, no witnesses, no evidence. Even the Aurors are on it and they can't figure it out." Stan told me gently, and I fought back a grin, instead sobbing.

"Muggles? Aurors?" I asked, completely confused.

"Muggles are non-magical people. Aurors are law enforcement officers that work for our Ministry. You were raised by-"

"Muggles. My mother is a witch, my father a wizard. They died in an accident."

"I'm sorry for bringing that up." He looked upset.

He let me go on the bus.

"Go slow, Ern, this one's been through a rough night and doesn't need to be rattled."

People are so easy to manipulate.

I laid down on one of the beds, Ern taking off faster than I thought possible.

"Slower, Ern!" Stan yelled, exasperated.

He slowed down a bit, arriving at a dingy pub.

Stan let me off and escorted me to an alley. I was kept my guard up, ready to use magic if he tried anything, but then just opened the alley up. He guided me through the streets, me carrying onto my stuff. I couldn't help but look around, not oohing and ahhing, but casually so I could find my way around from wherever I was going. We headed for a side Alley called Diamond Alley, which had a lot of fancy shops, places to eat, and a large building, formal looking, called Malfoy's Home for Orphaned Witches and Wizards. Stan entered, me following. The walls were in warm colors with paintings and various art projects made by kids, handprints on the walls in paint. The woods were heated, inside a nice temperature. It was baby-proofed as well. A worker greeted us, another with an extremely handsome and obviously rich man with long blonde hair tied up, who looked up at us.

"This is Lucius Malfoy, the person who backs and owns this orphanage." The woman introduced him to me.

"I assume you're a recent orphan." Lucius asked.

"Kiana Potter, sir." I told him, and Stan gasped while Lucius studied me intently, especially my forehead. I was uncomfortable, knowing I looked bad: my black hair was windswept and all over the place, I was paler than a ghost, and my hazel eyes were tired and haunted, not to mention my worn hand-me-downs. At least I was clean. "What?"

"You're quite famous in the Wizarding World. Many people would kill to take you in and raise you." Lucius told me, studying me intensely, noting my scar. "Why are you here?"

"My guardians were burnt alive. I was lucky, just walking back from a sleepover at a friend's house when I saw it burn, which is why I have so much stuff. I stayed the week to keep my friend company. I thought of the killer from the book and that had yet to be captured on the news and ran before whoever did it could kill me. So I tried hitch-hiking because my friend's parents were gone and I don't know the neighbors well. I flagged the bus. I knew I had no one to take me in, so I asked to go to an orphanage. I knew I was magic, been using it since I was three, found out how to control it fairly well at age six, so I guesses I was a witch. It was stupid of me to think I was the only one who could shape-shift-"

"You mean appearances?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, and animals too. Any kind I know. I just have to concentrate and imagine it. I kept it hidden because my aunt and uncle wanted me to be normal, I played the part." I was puzzled; surely I wasn't a freak here too?

"That's not a typical human gift. I know of one type that can do that: Verwandeln. They are born to human witches and wizards as well as their own. Stan, please leave. I need to ask her questions privately."

Stan left, and Lucius led me to a private room, sitting on a couch and having me sit next to him. I waited, wanting to find out much more. I'm not human…

"The Verwandeln curse is dormant inside all of us. It is activated when you need it the most, when you need power to survive. You must feel that your life depends on something else helping you. It only happens during repeated trauma. You were at the very least abused badly… I imagine it was worse than that."

He reached to me, and I immediately flinched away.

"So physical, definitely. Did he rape you? Your uncle?"

I began to cry, real tears that I tried controlling. I hated showing weakness, especially in front of someone strong , but he didn't look like he would hurt me. Instead, he looked concerned and upset that that happened, furious as well. I shrunk back from him, and he controlled his emotions.

"I take that as a yes. Please let me hold and comfort you." Lucius pleaded. "I swear I will not hurt you or touch you other than to comfort you when I do this. So mote it be."

Magic flowed around him. "I'm bound to my words with my life. I only did the conditions so if I accidently do something in the future I won't be killed. I value my life, so my word is good." Lucius explained.

"You're angry..." I whispered as I tried getting away.

"Not at you. At your family." Lucius told me. I looked at him, using my gift to see if I could trust him if I let him hold me.

I nodded and moved closer to him, hesitantly.

"So… do I have your permission to comfort you?" Lucius asked.

I nodded and he slowly reached out and took me in his arms. I could feel his magic now, and I couldn't before… he had suppressed it somehow. I could feel some in the Alley, but not his until now. It was similar to mine, but far more powerful. It should have felt sinister because I knew it was evil, but it was comforting. It made me tingle pleasantly and gave me the same feeling when I used my magic to harm people. It didn't feel as good when I healed myself or did chores with it. I guess it felt so good due to how bad it was, most people wouldn't do it if not to feel that feeling, as I've never felt anything close to it doing anything else besides now. I could have him hold me for hours without wanting to leave or move even. I had stopped crying and was resting comfortably in his lap.

"Can you feel other's magic?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes. I imagine you feel the same way about mine as I do to you, which would explain the odd question. It's different than what I expected.… I thought your magic would make me want to get away from you. People with opposite magic tend to feel anger, hatred, fury, or disgust with each other. The more alike the magic, the better the chance of two people getting along. I believed yours would be Light… quite the opposite. I've never felt a darker aura on a child. To get that, you must hurt, torture, even kill. How many, besides your family?"

"27." I replied automatically.

Lucius was shocked, but he grew a delighted smile that mirrored mine.

"Will you tell?" I asked, sure he wouldn't but needing to check.

"Why would I stop someone from doing what I do?" Lucius smirked. "Your magic is a near match to mine."

"How many have you?"

"Lost count somewhere after a hundred. I was in the war, a key player." He told me, the smile growing demented and evil, giving me a rush. His magic began to mix with mine and it felt so good I had to stifle a moan. It was pure bliss.

He smirked at my reaction. "Again, not what I was expecting. Anyway, I want to tell you more about your creature inheritance. All wizards and witches have the potential of becoming one, however, it's extremely rare because of the trauma having to be that horrible and very frequent at a very young age. You can only become one at birth from one or both parents being one, which your parents weren't. You either are one or you aren't, no half, or quarter. If one or both parents are Verwandeln, the child will be one."

"There's three families that will try and recruit you. They live in separate areas, are extremely different, but still are the same creatures and band together when they must. Thanatos, the Death Clan, are very Dark, most would say evil. They are the spies, assassins, rituals, necromancy, anything destructive, warriors, bounty hunters, torturers, experimenters… anything evil, immoral, bad, corrupt, Dark will fall in that category. They have Black affinities and look for the same. Their leader is Enki. They run the underworld. I imagine you'll fit well there. The Grey family, Neutrals, are the politicians, business leaders, journalists, writers, historians and anything that is neither moral or immoral. They stay out of affairs with every creature… they're neutral. They have no leader. The Photios family is all that is light, bright, and pure. They are the lawyers, law enforcement, judges, healers, etc. Sunny is their all actually work together, very strained at times because of their differences, but none of the groups could survive alone so they're forced to accept the other, meaning that the Thanatos family have boundaries they will not cross, the Photios cannot prosecute the Thanatos family. The elders gather every month for meetings, and the adopted children switch between parents at that time, while the biological ones stay with their parent's clan and their parents." Lucius told me.

"You, as an adopted child, will be moved between the clans until you turn thirteen, having three sets of parents and their lovers to raise you, many tutors to educate you. You will be put with the people magic deems as best suited for being your parents by a ritual. You will have to go to Hogwarts to keep up appearances and appease everyone until you finish there, and all six of your parents, as well as the rest of your family will visit, the tutors will work with you on weekends, so you won't miss too much." Lucius continued. "When you reach your thirteenth birthday, you are an adult and will choose your clan. You will be of age, even of the age of consent. On your thirteenth birthday, you will have a power surge and unlock a gift and a curse."

He moved me so he was carrying me instead of holding me in his lap, touching his cane and saying something I didn't catch, and we spun away, landing in front of a huge and beautiful manor. He set me down.

"I want you to change your appearance, as I don't want to explain everything to my wife. I'll call you Kalysta Metis. Your parents were brutally murdered in front of you when you were four and the man kidnapped and abused you for months, then left you in an orphanage, where you were mistreated and came into your inheritance. I don't trust one of my workers but can't fire him on suspicions only and when I heard your story I made sure you wouldn't go through the same thing again. I want you to be a brunette with gold eyes."

I changed my hair from black and unmanageable waves to a light chestnut brown, straightening it and making it spiky, bangs in the front. My eyes were a bright gold and wide instead of almond shaped and hazel. My skin darkened too, my features becoming more angular and defined instead of soft. My body became fit but also aged to show a feminine body, my height grew five inches to 5'3, her scar disappeared. I was now a tough looking but still beautiful girl, maybe age thirteen instead of eight.

Lucius transfigured my clothes into an expensive looking gold robe that wasn't too bright.

"Why don't you trust your wife?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't get upset.

"I never have. I was in an arranged marriage. I married to have an heir, not for love. In fact, I hate her. If not for my son, I would have divorced her, but I don't want to have him choose sides or get hurt." Lucius sighed. "He's eight, your age, but he hasn't been through as much as you."

"I hope he never has to. I broke the first time… I haven't mended and I doubt I ever will. People should never be put through that. Doesn't matter who it is, what they've done." I was honest, not self-pitying, as it never got anyone anywhere.

"You're a good person… you just do horrible things." Lucius told me.

"I have to." I told him. "If I don't, I snap at the wrong time and destroy everything. I can't control myself if it gets that far, so I don't let it. It makes me sloppy, and then I'll get caught."

"You're cursed. All of your species are, always with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or something along those lines due to becoming a creature, sometimes with several add-on curses, with blessings to match. It all balances out." Lucius told me. "Tomorrow I'll tell you more. Let's go inside."

We walked through the stone gate and onto the path, and I finally looked at his home. It was a castle in the middle of mountains covered in a lush green forest. The castle was on a completely horizontal area of a cliff. There was a stone staircase that would be hell to climb up from the bottom, steep, but mainly because there was so many of them.

"The castle architecture is a replica of Neuschwanstein Castle, only we completed all of it. Ours was finished in 1901. We're in the Swiss Alps, in a private area we warded. No one but people we want can see it. There are no maps of it and no records of it, absolutely none can be made in fact. The whole area here has wards around it that confuse people and make them go away. Should anyone go above us, it's invisible. It's protected. Probably one of the safest places in the world." Lucius was proud of it.

"It's extremely beautiful." I murmured.

He smiled again, something I loved. People didn't smile at me ever, or because of me. To see someone be happy because of me, or nice to see was rare, strange, and exciting.

The walk was quite long, so he continued talking.

"Narcissa leaves for a shopping trip in New York for the month, starting tomorrow so I'd like for you to meet Draco in your true form, and we'll explain some things you need to know. I will also give you books on etiquette; have you learn to dance and act properly in certain circumstances, and how to pass as a pureblood. Even though you are a purebred creature, you need to know how wizards act because you will be in our world for at the very least nine months out of the year, and it'll be easier for you to act like a pureblood than the creature you are in our world. However, it's your choice to tell everyone you are a creature or not." Lucius explained.

"I'll only say it if I need to." I replied, knowing it could be handy.

We approached the entrance and Lucius unlocked and opened the door. The castle had extremely expensive paintings that the Louvre art curator would die to get his hands on, several masterpieces from there as well. The walls looked like white marble, as did the floors, heated and black. There were many plants, plenty of windows that would fill the place with light if it wasn't currently around eight at night, so only a series of glass chandeliers lit the room up. There were two ornate staircases that were works of art and served, besides function, as decorative pieces

A boy that looked like a clone was on the stairs waiting for him, probably Draco, the eight year old son. Draco ran and hugged Lucius, who laughed and hugged back.

"I've only been gone for a day." Lucius smirked. "You missed me that much?"

"I had to spend time with mother, so of course." Draco wasn't joking about it. He realized I was there and let go.

"Hey, I'm Kalysta Metis. It's a pleasure to meet you." I introduced myself, holding my hand out to shake.

"Draco Malfoy. Lovely to meet you too." He told me, kissing my hand. It must be a pureblood gesture, as Lucius acted like it was usual.

"Draco, please show Kalysta to the nearest room to mine." Lucius ordered.

Draco nodded and I followed him up one of the staircases, then through a room that didn't have as flashy of one, up another flight of six flights of stairs then taking me to the left of the place. I made sure to remember the details, as the castle was huge and I was sure I'd get lost otherwise. The castle continued to be lavish and beautiful, the inside very modern, the outside medieval-based and straight out of a book of fairy-tales.

He led me to the right of the master suite, into a bedroom that had one sapphire blue feature wall, the rest a light silver. There was a window seat in the same blue, with silver and white decorative pillow. I realized I was in the top of the tower, which had two bedrooms that shared the view.

"The view is brilliant." I smiled at the boy.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Lack of anywhere else to go. Your father is letting me stay here until the three clans adopt me." I told him the truth, knowing he'd find out later.

Draco looked like he was trying to remember something. "You're a Verwandeln then?"

I nodded.

"Can you shape-shift just once, please?" He asked.

I focused on a tiger and turned into one quickly, then walked around the room, transforming back. He was smiling.

"That's really cool. I wish I had that. Destruction magic is my power. I'm a creature as well, my curse. My form is a sabre-tooth tiger. I feel the need to destroy, I get obsessive, I'm deadly, vicious, fierce, powerful, strong, dangerous, and bloodthirsty. I'm made for war and battles. Luckily, my urge to kill is controllable with duels and dark magic, at least for now, but when I hit fourteen I'll come into my full inheritance and I'll have to kill." Draco told me.

"Killing isn't that horrible. I get excited shivers, feel bliss; and my anxiety and urges subside. I feel free." I smiled. "Anyway, I'm exhausted. Murdering your relatives takes a lot out of you, you know?"

He smirked and left the room.

… **Lucius' POV, Saturday, June 10****th**** 2010, 11:00 pm. Malfoy Castle**

I stayed up, watching the flames in my fireplace and drinking a bit of cognac, my thought on the young girl I was housing. I know she was a reason the Dark Lord lost power, knew he'd come back and find out about this… but Kiana didn't seem like an enemy. If I played my cards right she'd make a very powerful and loyal ally to the Dark. My mission now is to turn the girl to the right side, my side. I know it's possible, especially if I let her stay over and teach her dark magic. The magic is an addiction and the more they use it, the faster they fall. Kiana was already extremely Dark and once she accepted our philosophies and I introduce her to our culture, it should be easy enough.

That wasn't the only reason I wanted her on my side of the war. I didn't tell her much about compatible magic. We definitely shared an extremely similar magic, making it hard for me to fight against her. She was now my weakness because I'd have trouble killing her. My very magic would fight against me; my emotions would destroy me afterwards. Her magic was absolutely delightful. Thankfully she wasn't old enough to feel what I felt; otherwise it would have ended up quite differently. I can control myself well, though, but with a willing partner, control was much harder. She felt something similar, though… bliss. When she hits thirteen, her reactions would be quite different. She'd feel pleasure if my guesses are correct.

Before a creature hits thirteen, they have reactions to possible mates, though they have choices in who they chose, they feel attracted to certain types of men that suit them the most. It's instinctual and impossible to make one love a type that isn't compatible, or to stop being attracted to their possible mates. They have more than one partner typically, as they can't control themselves around their mates. Kiana trusted me quite quickly: she didn't hide her emotions, told me her darkest secrets that she hid from everyone else, and let me hold her without attempting to fight me. She reacted favorably to my magic and touch, as well as my appearance, without her being aware of it. She took every word I said as truth and wasn't disgusted about my murders… instead, it was unconditional acceptance. As for me… I felt like I could trust her, I was concerned and angry for her; I wanted her safe and cared for, everything I shouldn't feel towards her. I feel a draw to her, which men who are compatible feel for a possible mate. The feelings would take over after she turned thirteen and sees me, so I'd have to see her privately to make sure she doesn't try to bed me in front of anyone.

I decided to give in to my worried thoughts and check on the girl. I walked up the stairs and went to her room, opening the door a crack. I heard crying, and went inside the room.

She was in the middle of a night terror that was making her hyperventilate and sob, fighting against an invisible enemy by thrashing.

"No… don't, please. Not again, not again, not again." She begged.

I reached out with my magic to soothe the girl enough for her to know it was me, so she wouldn't fight or panic, as I knew what was going on in her dream. I sat down on my bed and held her. She quieted immediately and snuggled into me. After five minutes I got up, letting her go.

"Please don't leave me. I'll have another nightmare." She pleaded, now awake.

"I'll stay. Move over so I can lie down." I told her.

She did as I asked, again trusting me completely, and I slipped under the sheets. I kept my magic around her to make sure the nightmares would go away. She fell asleep in my arms, and I followed shortly after.

We slept until nine when the door opened.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Draco asked curiously.

"She had a nightmare so I stayed with her to make sure she wouldn't have another one." I told him, getting out of bed so he knew I had clothes on. "Like I used to do to you."

Draco nodded. "I wanted to let her know breakfast is ready and we'd start showing her how we do things. Then I wanted to give her a tour, have lunch, go into Diamond Alley and get her some proper clothes for every-day, formal, and dueling, a wand and a holster, a cauldron, all of the stuff she'll need, probably books and a broom so we can try Quidditch. Then I'll show her against the dummy how to duel and have her attempt target practice."

"Sounds good. But instead of the tour, I want to explain some things for her. The tour can be after supper." I smiled.

By now, Kiana was awake.

"We'll show you the main dining room. You saw it in the entrance, it's the room visible between the staircases." I told her. "Narcissa keeps her old clothes here so pick something you like."

She chose an emerald dress robe that was only worn once by Narcissa. Another thing I hated about Narcissa: she refused to wear the same thing twice. Her shoes were silver, again, expensive and barely worn. Narcissa enjoyed spending my money and did it frequently.

"I'll shower. Can you wait for me?" She asked.

"Definitely." I told her.

She took twenty minutes, so Draco and I began to read. She emerged completely dry and clean, short hair spiked up and looking adorable in her robe that she somehow shrunk down.

"It didn't fit so I shrunk it." She explained.

"You can control your magic without a wand?" Draco was impressed, as was I.

"Yeah. I practiced since I was little and can control it well now." She was casual about it, not boastful at all.

We walked to breakfast, Draco explaining how pureblood woman walked and she mimicked it, quite well by the time we got to supper. She made to get her chair.

"A man always helps the woman with her chair." Draco explained. "It's polite."

She nodded and backed her chair out for her.

"Bea!" I called, and my house-elf appeared.

Kiana's eyes widened but she managed to not jump.

"This is a house-elf, a slave that rich people have to clean, garden, and cook." I explained. "Order what you want and she'll make it."

"I'd like a sausage, egg, and cheese on a lightly toasted bagel; hashbrowns with mushrooms, onions, tomatoes, broccoli, and cheese on top; orange juice; and a fruit salad: pineapple, mango, raspberries, oranges, strawberries, blueberries, and peaches." She ordered.

I ordered two sunny-side up eggs, buttered toast, sausages, bacon, and the same hashbrowns, with coffee.

Draco ordered four pieces of peanut butter and honey toast, fruit salad, and oatmeal with raspberries in it.

The house elf popped away,

"It'll be about ten minutes. Kalysta, could you show your true form?"

Kiana changed into how she looked normally: black curls to her mid-back that were wild, would be called sexy when she got older, but now were just adorable; soft and delicately feminine features, almond shaped green eyes that needed no glasses; her scar peeking out from bangs; around 4'11; thin and fragile looking, like a doll; and clear porcelain skin, extremely pale but still pretty. She looked angelic almost, but her magic was clearly dark and evil, making Draco close his eyes in bliss, and me feel intoxicated.

"Draco, meet Kiana Potter." I introduced her again.

Draco's eyes shot open. "But your magic-"

"Is dark. I wasn't kidding when I talked about murdering my relatives and others. All Muggles and filth of course. The last ones brought my total up to 30 murders in the last 16 weeks. I'm the Flames of Hell." She smirked at the shocked look on his face at the murders. "You may have heard of my crimes. I torture my victims, then leave them alive in a house, bound or unable to move, forcibly conscious, burning the rest of the house, leaving the room where the people are as the very last to burn, making it slow and extremely painful. I leave no evidence, as everything burns up, even things that normally don't burn. No one can control the flames, put them out, or even get into the house. There's no hope and no escape for my victims. They never felt as much fear as the flames get closer and closer to them. I feel no guilt. I pick the worst people for my victims. I read their minds to see their darkest secrets. I stalk them, then act. I am not merciful. I'm a serial killer, and I'm only eight."

Her smiled grew evil and delighted. Draco and I mirrored it.

"I can't wait until you're older. You'll only get better. Take me with you for some. I want to kill." Draco was excited, especially his creature side, which was taking over.

"Sounds good. You'll be there for every step of the process." She agreed.

"Dad, can I?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Definitely. It'll increase your powers as a creature and improve your power, as well as get you used to death and murder. You can practice your dark arts as well." I agreed, and Kiana beamed at me. Draco smiled at me as well.

"Anyway, I need to tell you about the First War and each side." I began, and Kiana turned to me, paying rapt attention. "The war officially started 10 years ago, Dark against Light. However, it was brewing since the Dark Lord went to Hogwarts. My father was his first follower, one of his few friends and in the Inner Circle. The Dark Lord's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, an anagram of I am Lord Voldemort. His chosen name means Thief of Death if I'm not mistaken. He only lets his Inner Circle call him by his real name, but I digress. He was a Slytherin, extremely intelligent, charismatic, powerful, and people flocked to him. He formed a group in his first year and got to the top of the hierarchy in his second. He had a different way of thinking: he viewed Muggles as a potential threat. While we have magic, there are too few of us to kill them all, though we try to thin the population. We want to separate from them completely, take Muggleborns away to us so we can keep our world a secret until we find a way to kill most and enslave the rest. We value all magic, believe in using every kind. Most disagree. We use violence to achieve all methods, as well as manipulation. We value tradition and don't believe in changing unless necessary. He decided to get followers and build an army. The Light viewed him as a threat and decided to wage war when he finally showed himself. Your parents fought him, until he murdered them because of a prophecy and attempted to kill you. No one knows how you survived. You only got one mark, a scar." I told her, moving to her and tracing it. "He was torn from his body, and no one has found him yet. I know he's alive and will come back."

"You fought for him." Kiana seemed to know it as fact. "I want to know all about him. You admire him, you fought for him... he must be incredible. I want to meet him, find him and talk to him. Perhaps restore him. I need battle, I need war, I need death… he will let me do as I please if I fight for him. I need to become valuable though to convince him to keep me alive. I could have people join me… The Death Clan would work with me…. Draco can work with the Dark side with you; I'll find neutral families and work with them while pretending to be Light. I'll adopt the Photios name even at 13, though I'll join the Death Clan secretly. I'll need to build up my skills, my power…"

"I'll host a ball, inviting Light, Neutral, Dark people and creatures from around the globe, mainly with connections and powerful positions, some with no connections but powerful, where you'll be known as a friend of Draco he met last summer, Kalysta Metis. You'll keep you hair exactly the same as it is now but have gold eyes, very tan and fit but petite, age eight, and the features of your assumed form. Hide your scar. Same background, same creature, but you were raised by an old friend of mine instead of an orphanage. Draco and I visited and you became very close friends." I planned. This was so much better than I expected.

"When?"

"Two weeks from now, Saturday. It'll give me time to prepare and enough time in advance for people to come short notice. Everyone who's anyone goes to our balls, no questions or excuses." I grinned. "You two will help me with invitations, decorations, food, and music. Draco knows what to do. I'll show you the ballroom. In our balls, we play music during the feast, but we converse instead of dance. These balls are meant for gaining allies and friendships, meeting people, and discussing world affairs. Kiana, you will stay by me so I can introduce you to the right people and have you make connections. Your job is to impress them, so I'll have you read up on world affairs, have etiquette lessons daily, and learn about magic. If you're capable, I want you to show off at the very end when the Dark stays for an hour longer, turning our conversations into deeper ones. However, I'll have you duel against dummies at the highest level you can do, multiple if you manage it, controlling you magic without any verbal or wand. Eventually I'll introduce you as you, at age ten so you can make powerful and real allies, without discriminating against affinities. The Light would be glad to have you on their side and will only know you as Kiana Potter, the Dark will support you after you prove yourself and I explain everything, the neutrals help you grow, and the international will give you power. By the time you get to Hogwarts, you'll be quite the valuable ally, especially with your training. You'll be able to skip years in many subjects."

This made Kiana delighted.

"I want Draco to train with me. He's a powerful creature that has the potential of being one of the greatest warriors in our lifetime." Kiana smiled at Draco, who hugged her like she was family. She didn't flinch away this time, knowing he was truly happy.

"I'd love to, dad, please let me." Draco begged.

"Of course. This is an opportunity I'd be a fool to pass up. However, I'll go with you wherever you two go so I can learn and help you two." I was more than pleased.

The ball was to the right of them, floors white marble, walls and ceilings adorned with real gold and masterpiece paintings, windows lighting the room, and one huge chandelier dangling from the middle of the ceiling. The windows overlooked the mountains, a lake far below the castle, and the gardens which looked straight out of Versailles. The castle was a mix of many palaces that somehow worked out perfectly, with modern touches and conveniences but somehow belonged. There was a platform for the band.

"The walls contain the tables which are set up by magic. We borrow house elves for people to order things, operating like a restaurant with menus. The drinks refill automatically except for alcohol, as there's a limit so there's no people inebriated and out of control. We don't want to be held liable for their actions. The ball will be from three in the afternoon until midnight. Most will know where to go, but if they look lost, guide them. The ladies restroom will be on the left of the entrance hall when you go in the main way, go down the hall. The thing is labeled ladies. I will put a translator spell on all of us so everyone knows what we're saying and we can understand any language." I told Kiana.

"Brilliant." She told me.

… **Kiana's POV; Saturday, June 24****th**** 2010; 2:00 PM, Malfoy Castle**

I finished my shower and dried off, walking to my bedroom. They called my robes dress robes, but it looked like an ultra-expensive designer evening gown. Mine was a light pink ball gown that had a slight asymmetrical neckline, one shoulder in a two inch sleeve almost like a tank top, one bare, still modest even at the side that didn't have a sleeve and was just slightly lower cut, still tasteful for a younger girl but modeled after an adult evening gown. It had a sash built in at the waist that brought it in slightly, which was the same color as the dress. It had no beading, went to the floor like a column and covered my platinum peep-toes shoes. Lucius had picked everything out for me.

Lucius came in, stopping for a second.

"I picked well. You look adorable." He told me. He gave me platinum bangles and dangling earrings in my newly pierced ears.

He used a drying spell on my hair and an anti-freeze spell that lasted a week, then used a spell to de-tangle my hair. It was a bit more controlled and acceptable to have in public.

"Keep your hair like this. It makes you look like a young version of a dark angel. Hang on, I've got a pretty eye color for you."

He changed my eye color to a bright sapphire, almost unnatural in how they glowed, bright and beautiful. My breath caught in my throat.

"Maybe one more change." He changed the fabric to match my eyes exactly.

"Perfect. It's about 2:45, so we'd better walk to the hall. It takes about ten minutes to get there." They walked together to the entrance, where guest began to show. There were three hundred guests that were supposed to show up, all of the Inner Circle that was alive and were free: twenty of them, most of the Middle Circle, which were thirty, many high-up Ministry members and heads of departments, international politicians and ambassadors (twenty all together), magical creature leaders, purebloods with connections, extremely powerful witches and wizards in terms of magic, and the elders of the Verwandeln clans.

The elders were the first to arrive, taking Lucius and me to a private room; locking and silencing the door/

"Enki Thanatos. My wives, Nyx, Maegera, and Rajina, my daughters Acantha and Agrona; my sons Ahriman, Perseus and Odin. I am the leader of the Death Clan."

Enki was pale with black hair in spikes, gold eyes, and tough looking, probably American, about twenty five. The battle scars and obvious tattoos showed it. He wore battle robes, black. Nyx looked like a female version of him, around twenty, only with a very feminine body that was fit, long straight hair with crimson streaks, and black eyes. Maegera was in her late twenties had scarlet hair, freckles, and brown eyes, cut to her chin, English. Rajina was eighteen, Indian, black hair in a pixie cut, dark skin, again very feminine, with delicate features.

Acantha had strawberry blonde hair, curly to her shoulders, silver eyes sixteen, adopted, American..Agrona was a brunette with spiky hair, crimson eyes, French, twenty. Ahriman was from Uganda, extremely dark skinned, brown eyes, and black hair to his shoulders, fourteen. Perseus and Odin were identical, blonde hair and blue eyes, Norse and fifteen.

They all looked very tough and had some kind of weapons on, fierce, clearly powerful, Dark, and dangerous; someone you wanted to have on your side, not against you.

"Aella Grey. I was elected to come here. My husbands, Adonis and Pollux, and daughters Ceridwen, Branwen, Circe, and Psyche." Introduced a silver haired and silver eyed woman, around 34.

Adonis had gold hair and gold eyes, German. Ceridwen and Branwen were twins, from Ireland, red hair and blue eyes, age 7, daughters of Aella and Pollux, taking after Pollux. Circe, 20, and Psyche, 21, were Aella and Adonis' actual daughters, Circe a replica of Aella, Psyche a girl version of Adonis.

They were relaxed, calm, and easy-going, in dress robes.

"I'm Sunny Photios. I have no family but my husband, Ceres." Sunny had gold hair and blue eyes, age 20. Ceres, 28, had brown hair and green eyes. Sunny was in sky blue, Ceres in forest green, both traditional robes.

I noticed the magic and drew away, towards the Death Clan, who were like magnets.

"Looks like she likes us better. I guarantee this one will be ours." Enki smirked, as did the rest of the clan.

Sunny looked pissed but shut her mouth so she wouldn't say something that would ruin her clan. Enki held all the power and his clan could destroy the others with ease.

"Lucius told me a bit about you. You're warriors, spies, assassins, bounty hunters, the like. What do each of you specialize in?" I asked the Death Clan.

"I am a warrior and the ruler, Agrona, Acantha, and Ahriman warriors as well. Megaera is an assassin, Nyx is a Black Arts teacher and duelist. Odin and Perseus are experimenters, Odin with rituals, Perseus with spell creation and potions; Rajina is a spy and strategist. My skills are necromancy, shadow magic, and Mind Arts; Agrona Dark Arts, Acantha Destruction, Ahriman is an elemental mage, Megaera a temptress and killer. The rest are obvious. What are your skills?"

"I can predict people's reactions if I say or do something, before I say a word or do anything. I just get people, like I see into their mind, and can manipulate it. I'm intelligent but I chalk it up to reading and wanting to learn. I have control of my magic, especially for murder and torture. My curses are a need to murder and if I don't I lose control, and something takes over. I need to torture my victims. I am very violent and sadistic, but I know how to cover my tracks, and everything us premeditated. I only kill horrible people, though, and Muggles. I am the Flames of Hell killer." I told them. "I'm at 36 kills now. I have to kill every week to stop me from snapping."

"So… you are a mind mage and very instinctual. A murderer dependent on killing and torturing to live, with psychosis, but you are a planner. You have no remorse. You'd make a great warrior and assassin, even an interrogator and torturer. You belong with us, child." Enki summarized. "Sunny, Aella… how do you feel about giving this one up and just having you tutor her? It's clear she'll be one of us. I wish to adopt her straight away."

"Yeah. She's definitely not Light. I doubt I could change that." Sunny gave me a strained smile. "Though you could use the gift of Healing and Life magic. Just come over when you want."

"I still want to teach you about our world, unbiased from both sides. I can teach you the ways of creatures, people, and neutral magic. I'd like her to stay over for six months."

"This may be a weird thing to say, but I want to adopt the Grey name, no matter who I pick for a clan. That way I can form groups of friends from everywhere and I won't be expected to be dark or light. I can just be me, whoever that is." I asked.

Aella gave a brilliant smile. "Of course! Enki, mind a double adoption?"

"That would be fine." Enki said after a few minutes. "Eventually, you will add my last name with it, Kiana. The adoption will be on the 30th for me. Aella?"

"Same day. Why don't we change it so each of us gets 6 months in a row with her? That way we can continue teaching her without interruptions and we can form deeper bonds quickly, without uprooting her. We'll plan the lessons so it ends a day before she goes to the other home, then go over to each other's place for a every weekend to make sure she remembers everything we taught her, as you forget more and more if you don't practice it. You can have her first, as she's like you the most, then me, obviously rotating. During Hogwarts we'll spend weekends with her and some of her free blocks for training. In the summer I'll have her the first one and a half months, then you. You can have her the Dark holidays and we'll have her the neutral ones. Kiana, how does that sound?"

"Good, miss." I replied.

"Call me whatever version of mother you want after you are comfortable with that. Aella is fine until then." Aella smiled.

"Same as us." Rajina spoke up.

"I want to be father, straight away." Enki had a no-excuses tone.

"Whatever you want, as long as it isn't demeaning." Pollux said, Adonis nodding.

The Death Clan and Neutral Clan walked with her as did Lucius, The Photios Clan leaving. Then Kiana remembered something.

"Can Draco come with? His form is a saber-tooth tiger. He needs to learn how to control himself, but he's powerful and has so much potential. He doesn't know any other creatures like him so it's hard for him to know about himself. He doesn't even know what creature he is. And Lucius wants to stay with Draco and me." I pleaded.

"Ah… he's quite the rare one. They aren't supposed to exist, but we've found two, one your friend, one a girl named Hermione. She trains with our two clans. We'd be idiots to let those two go… yes, he can come, as well as Lucius. I wouldn't want to separate families; they're everything to us, as we had shitty ones before them." Nyx agreed to it.

"Have you grown attached to our daughter?" Megaera asked Lucius. "You two seem close, and your magic is a very good match…"

"Of course." Lucius smiled at me again. "I'm also the only one who can comfort her. She has night terrors, even worse than nightmares, and flashbacks. She gets panic attacks, so I stay by her at night. I have to hold her and use my magic to calm her down, otherwise she can't sleep."

"It's good you found her. I'm glad you invited us. Anyway, we'll leave you for now to socialize."

Lucius hissed, then grew a delighted smile. "He's back, Kiana. I need to leave, stay with the clans."

"Everyone, we need to cancel. My wife is very sick, I need to leave. I apologize, we'll continue the festivities next week, same time." Lucius yelled.

Everyone but the clans and the Death Eaters left.

"Kiana, we're going to go to our place to make sure you're safe." Rajina grabbed me and we appearated away.

… **Voldemort's POV, same day, 4:00 pm**

Quirrel had helped me get a body already. I had to do a ritual, killing him in the end, using Amelia Bones as my blood source as the enemy because I needed a body now and Kiana was impossible to track. I modified the ritual so I didn't have my repulsive body that I had when I made my Horcruxes, turning me into me at twenty-five: black hair, neatly styled, silver eyes, aristocratic features, 6 feet tall, lean and muscular.

I used my old manor for a home, until I could set up a base. Suddenly, I heard the pop of Apparation and readied my wand, however, I realized that Lucius and what was left of the Inner Circle as well as the Middle Circle had appeared at once.

"The mark burned. I thought he'd be here. We need to find him… I have quite the story to tell him, something he needs to hear. I've searched for him, wanted to find him… I knew he wasn't gone." It was Lucius, who was clearly honest.

I came out of the shadows. The Inner Circle immediately kneeled, the Middle Circle behind them and following suit.

"Lucius… you have to speak with me?" I asked, my voice less cold than usual, as he clearly had valuable information.

"Privately." Lucius told me.

This increased my curiosity, as it was clear it was both sensitive and vital information, just for me so no possible traitors would hear.

"Everyone, go upstairs, far away from us. Lucius, the sitting room." I ordered immediately.

The Death Eaters obeyed instantly, Lucius moving to the left sitting room that was used for private one-on-one reports. He sat down across from my chair, and I sat down.

"Tell me what you know, all of it." I ordered. "Detailed and honest, like usual. I expect it to be extremely important."

"Kiana Potter is a Verwandeln, my lord. Besides that, she has a need to kill and torture, has no remorse or empathy. She murdered her family. She castrated her uncle piece by piece, slowly. He couldn't move because she broke both kneecaps, as many bones as she could in his feet and hands, as well as his arms. She cut his tongue and teeth out, slowly cut his fingers off. She set a fire in the house, burning every room other than the one where they were. She cooled the fire a bit so they burnt slower and lasted longer, made it smokeless so they couldn't die of smoke inhalation. They were conscious the entire time. She reinforced the house so no one could get in or out. She's killed 36 people, including them, all Muggles. She tortures them first, mutilates them. She leaves no evidence, even the things that can't burn without magic burnt. It's like Fiendfyre, I believe it is it. No other people or houses get damaged. She does it to people who abuse children or have hurt her. Her journals document each one, and she has twenty of them, because she writes about them multiple times each day, long entries, very thorough and detailed. In it she mentions she gets shivers and excited, bliss, and feelings she can't explain. She's the Flames of Hell Killer, Aurors and Muggles are both on the case and have no leads. They wouldn't suspect an eight year old." Lucius told me, sounding excited and proud. "She's obsessed with being extraordinary, powerful, intelligent, strong… nothing is good enough. She's power-hungry, bloodthirsty, sadistic, violent. Because of her curses, she has another powerful gift: she's a mind mage. She understands people well, instinctually, manipulating everyone, as she knows how they'll react to whatever she says or does, to get the result she wants. It's not Seeing because it's not prophecies or the future, just knowing immediately how they act and think."

"You've meet her, become quite close to her if you know all of this." I inferred, it was quite obvious by the amount of personal information he knew about her and the details.

I didn't torture him, knowing he was honest… Lucius never lied to me. He didn't leave anything out: he gave every detail that was important, even minor things, to the best of his ability. He had grown close to the girl instead of killing her right away to see if he could manipulate her.

"I own an orphanage and met her after I inspected it to make sure everything was running smoothly. She came in the orphanage and was going to be in it, but when I found out her name and her creature inheritance that she had, she called it shape-shifting, I talked to her privately to assess the threat. She can shift into anything she wants that she knows what it looks like, even mirroring people. She mocked me with it one time. Anyway, her magic was black, like mine. I noticed it right away and it's intoxicating, extremely powerful. She has a great control on it, practiced doing things with it since age three, but she didn't know everything." Lucius started explaining, knowing he had the potential of being tortured for actually liking the girl and not killing her on sight.

I knew then that Lucius was a potential mate for the girl, and he could definitely turn her, if he hadn't already. And the girl was powerful, perhaps more powerful than me. I didn't kill at her age, I tortured and barely got away with it.

"She had killed her family and made up a story about sleeping over at a friend's house for a week, explaining the duffel bag that she carried, and she saw the house burning so she ran. Her friend's parents had left for a game and she needed to go right away so the killer couldn't get her too, so she attempted to hitch-hike and accidently flagged the night bus. She told us she had no living relatives, which is why she went to and orphanage. Everyone bought it but me. She had a hint of a smile on her face for a couple seconds when she talked about her family's death, and I know how to tell lies from truth… she's an incredible actor, would have fooled me if I didn't know better. She had made herself cry and hyperventilate and made it look like she was terrified, grieving, and upset."

"Go on." I told him.

"She clearly had no idea about her inheritance and the magical world until that day. She didn't know there were more people like her, as her family had called her a freak. She thought it was her name for a while. Anyway, to be a freak, she reasoned, she was abnormal, and because she knew no other magical beings, she assumed that she was the only one. She told me she hated being called that: she views herself as superior to Muggles, and all of them are filth. She considered them freaks and her special, unique. She was excited yet annoyed when she realized there was more people like her: excited because she never had anyone who understood her, and she realized they could; annoyed because unique didn't describe her anymore. She was proud to be a Verwandeln too, because of how rare they are. Anyway, I knew what happened to her, because you have to need to be something more desperately and now you can't survive in your current state, which changes you. She was repeatedly abused: verbally, physically." Lucius stopped there, a barely suppressed fury on his face, his mask slipping. He managed to control himself after two minutes. "Sexually. The brute raped her since she was six. She changed the first day of the rape, unlocking both gifts, and two curses. I believes she suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She has plenty of flashbacks, every night nightmares… I have to sleep in her bed and hold her for her to sleep at all. She fears touch from men, but because of my magic being so compatible and Draco just being a kid, she doesn't view us as threats and lets us hug her and comfort her. She has anxiety attacks, severe when she wakes up without me there. She barely talks about the rape, except when she's angry or with me when I ask her to. She tries to keep as busy as possible, mind and physically so she can sleep without interruptions. She worries a lot about men doing the same thing to her, so she's constantly on alert, extremely tense except around Draco and me, and refuses to go near a bedroom to do anything or a cupboard when anyone else is in the house. She startles easily and sometimes uses magic where she hears the noise. She almost beheaded my house-elf. She gets angry when the words freak, monster, abnormal or any version of it besides unique or words that are positive, the word normal is always substituted in her speech to mundane."

"She definitely has PTSD and psychosis. She'll unlock another gift at thirteen… for women that are dark, it varies with their interests and skills, but the curse is always extreme lust that needs to be fulfilled by someone compatible… Lucius, you might want to divorce your wife very soon. Judging by what you said, you already are attracted to her, not sexually, but every other way. At thirteen, she will be irresistible to you, same for her." I told him, and he nodded, having looked it up.

"The Death Clan now, for 6 months out of the year, The Neutrals for the other 6… I told them to take her somewhere safe so she doesn't try to find you. She wants to join you. I told her about you, everything I knew, and she talks to the portraits for hours, mainly the Original Inner Circle. She is drawn to the Dark, however, she adopted the Neutral name so she could ally herself with anyone and they wouldn't immediately hate her or love her due to expectations of each side, though she will act as the Perfect Savior. She wants to spy, and she works nonstop every day to learn and grow power, having Draco and I teach her how to act like a pureblood, laws, traditions, how the ministries work, philosophies of each side. She picks it up quickly, spends most of her time reading, killing, or practicing spells, without a wand because she views it as a weakness and unnecessary. I plan on going with her with my son to help her gain power and continue my instructions. Draco is an extremely rare species, thought to be a legend, that the Clans will train with Kiana and a girl named Hermione, because they need to learn control, discipline, and have many capabilities like Kiana. His form is a saber-tooth tiger. He is already powerful, deadly, and a killer. He and Kiana practice battle sequences daily." He told me.

"Bring her to me." I commanded.

I let Lucius apparate, and ten minutes later he returned with an eight-year old girl who immediately kneeled, sapphire eyes delighted. She was in battle robes, all dragon hide and black. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that kept her long hair back, a bit wild and messy, untamable like her fathers, only curly and no frizz. Her bangs were cut straight across and straightened, out of her eyes, with some curls escaping but not interfering. Her skin was tan and with no acne, of course no figure on an eight year old. She was petite and thin but not fragile because of how fit she was. Her face was angular and had sharp lines, not soft or delicate but tough, still feminine though. She looked fierce, wary and on alert, ready for anything. Nothing like I expected. The features didn't belong to Lily Evans or anyone in the Potter family tree, minus the lips that were full like Lily's, and the wild hair that was and was not from the Potter line. She looked like Morgan Le Fey, the actual one, not a made-up story.

"Is this your true form?" I asked.

"I wish. I don't use my true form anymore. I like being my own person, not my parents. This feels natural and right to me. My old body just feels wrong. Always has." She told me.

I got out my wand and she tensed, Lucius on the edge of his seat and looking nervous but ready to act if needed. I used a revealing spell, and she stayed in the same form. She had sensed my magic, her smiled wide and delighted, slightly demented, her eyes even brighter than before. She moved a bit closer to me, unaware of it, and her magic reached out to mine, winding itself around mine. My eyes closed with the feeling of it, power I never dreamed could be a child's, the darkest aura I've felt even out of all my Death Eaters. It felt like I was completely drunk, the bliss extreme and better than a potion. I was getting addicted already, and I tried withdrawing my magic, it fighting me. I looked over to Lucius, who had a similar reaction, though not nearly as much. If Lucius was already compatible and had that reaction, far less than mine… then I would be the best match for her. I panicked slightly and drew away finally. This could not and would not happen. I cannot have attachments, attachments were weaknesses that I thought I had cast out of me with my Horcruxes, but she was bringing it all back.

Suddenly, she whimpered and looked in pain that gradually got worse. A red piece of something inside her, not blood or organs, but some sort of magic, began moving towards me, and she stopped hurting and just watched as it entered me. I felt whole, powerful, energized… then I realized what it meant. She had returned a piece of my soul. She used to be a Horcrux, but not anymore.

"How do you feel?" I asked her, knowing she was hurting. Then I realized that I was feeling concern and panicked more.

"Like something inside me is missing that I had for years. It was attached to me, not mine but someone similar. It was something that felt terrible at first, then felt better and better after I killed the first time, and when I kept killing it made me feel giddy. I don't feel broken, but not good. I used to be over emotional, but now I can control it a bit more. I don't feel as excited. Before I was almost bipolar, I think because of the red thing that was in me. I felt far too much, way too frequently." She replied, like Lucius with the details, but this was important. I would feel again. I knew I had lost power after I lost my body and I attributed it to that, but I still felt that way until this. Now my magic grew back to how it was at my peak… emotions must fuel spells, which makes power. The more emotion, the more magic. So, would the girl be far weaker?

"Do you feel weak? Like you lost power?" I had to know this.

"Yes and no. Different. Like I need to adjust. I imagine I'll be better with my impulsiveness and be able to think more before I jump into things, but I'll need to keep practicing and work harder to get back to where I was. So a huge leap forward in one area and a huge leap backward in another." She explained.

So I'd need to watch my emotions and how I handle things, so I lost a bit of logic and will have to balance both, though the power made it worth it. I'd have to have Lucius study her for more differences. I knew I had to get this girl on my side, to make the prophecy invalid because I knew it would be hard for me to kill her, making me weak, but if I had her as an ally, I'd be stronger because I'd need to protect the girl, fueling my magic with emotion, and therefore, power. I'd have to be cautious simply because I don't want a mate, especially one who's decades younger than me, eight years old currently, and has power over me. However, with her roles and what people expect her to be, her skills and manipulations… she would be the most valuable person to me. I knew I couldn't alienate her by avoiding her and it was foolish to do that. So, I decided to do the thing I hated: wait and see, but take advantage of every opportunity besides the main one.

"I will go with you to your clan to see your training and help you with things you need to cover, set up my own training, and see your progress. I will occasionally have you spend the day over here so you can report to me and get used to the way we work. I plan on marking you when you're out of Hogwarts… you will be an apprentice until then. You will go on missions and raids in disguise and join in, and I will come up with a name. I will have you torture, maim, and murder. Your missions are to gather the most powerful followers secretly, making them loyal to you; make connections at the balls and with your clans; and get into any House but Slytherin, acting as if you are the Perfect Savior. You will pretend to be on Dumbledore's side while being a spy for me: telling me everything, even minor details; getting the Light to trust you. You will pretend to be the hero and fake friendships with people you despise. I will disguise your aura and make it light. Adopt the Grey name… I think Ravenclaw would be the best house because you can get many followers while seeming like you just want friends and unity. No one will know what to expect. You will act innocent and sweet, naïve, brave, friendly but shy. You will leave to kill and cover your tracks as usual, and no one can know. I'll put a concealing spell on your journals so no one can read them. You can keep looking like this and say it's your favorite form, and I will come up with one, much older, for you to use around my death eaters and any public appearance as my apprentice, or anywhere by me except when we are completely alone." I told her.

"Yes, my lord." She obeyed, replying as she should, giving me a thrill that a powerful girl with huge potential bowed and was subservient only to me. Dumbledore won't know what hit him. I would be the last one standing.

**A/N:**

**Last thing: This is 27 pages and I've worked on it for about 24 hours (12 hours each day). So review, please if you like it/love it, favorite, follow… be nice, please. I love this fiction, hope you did too. SO please review… please. **

**Aella might be the name of the character, however, she is not me. Her power is storms: her name means whirlwind and it's awesome, which is why I adopted the name on the internet. **

**-Aella Rosalina**


	2. Chapter 2

Last One Standing Chapter 2

A/N:

**I had Chapter 2 done, but when I went through it again, I realized it didn't follow Chapter 1 well. I loved it, wrote 22 pages, so this is a complete redo, which is why it took so damn long. I apologize for the wait. **

**A very good family friend found out he has cancer, my first crush got killed in a motorcycle wreck, my family had another blow up and won't speak to the other, my ex can't decide between if he was lying or if he actually loves me, I had another break up and another ex won't talk to me (he broke up with me without telling me and won't answer my texts or talk to me, and no, I don't remember doing anything wrong: found out he was cheating on me after he wouldn't text me for a week and I saw them kiss but haven't said a word), my mom and dad are fighting like crazy, my grandfather got Alzheimer's and also is destroying his leg because he won't get surgery (he's been destroying it for five years and if he doesn't get it soon he won't be able to walk. He's stubborn and hates doctors) and we're worried about my grandmother getting the same. So it's been shitty weeks. I am trying. Not trying to throw a pity party, but put down the pitchforks and don't kill me for updating at a snail pace. I will be working on it seconds after I update this one. **

**Story information: Sirius Black will be introduced as one of Kiana's mates. Yes, I know she's with three men (I can count that high, believe it or not), but I don't really care, as I don't mind polyandry or polygamy for other people. I love Sirius and fem Harry together, as well as slash, I honestly don't know why I keep writing Harry as a girl. I originally was going to make SBOC, but I couldn't resist doing this. Anyway, the coming chapters are very Sirius-centered and contain rape (adult x adult) of Sirius by an adult named Sama Akintola (girl, OC, an evil bitch). I call it rape because she uses love potions, controlling magic, and obedience potions; I'm pretty sure it counts. This is yet another warning for the story. I am also considering making one of them mate earlier than thirteen (not anywhere near now though, more like in eight-twelve chapters), and I have a reason for it: not because I want to write a lemon, but because it will be a major scene in the story and I already wrote it down and have an idea of where I'm going with it. I think you guys can handle it: this is M rated for a reason. Don't like it, click on another fiction and please don't write a flame, as again, I warned you way in advance.**

**Last thing: I know I have a bunch of OC's so I'm going to tell you right now the ones to watch: Viktoriya, Kimiko, Arundhati, and Sora are important, Viktoriya being the most; Sama is going to have a huge role for at least three years, Enki, Rajina, Odin, Perseus, and Aella for right now. Dawson Lykos will have a part in an alliance, but I'm not sure if I'll write anything else in with him besides a battle scene. Tamara will be the journalist that the Dark uses, so she'll be just in the article name and you'll see her in interview seens. So far, none of the Inner Circle OC's will be important, they just needed names so I can fill up the Inner Circle, they can be ordered around and I don't have to call them someone's parents, so don't bother trying to remember them as they are unimportant to the story, unless I state otherwise in the A/N. It's why you should read the bold print, because this will confuse you otherwise. Once I make anyone else into major roles, I'll let you know.**

**Chapter 2 Start:**

… **Sirius' POV; Sunday, June 25****th****, 2010; 9:30 AM, Azkaban Wizarding Prison**

I have no idea why I'm still me, why I still fight. I've been in Azkaban for 7 years now, the longest anyone's ever stayed alive here. Everyone gives up hope in the end, but I've got memories that are happy, before someone made my decisions for me. I would have never done what I've done on my free will.

For one thing, Sama repulses me… I could never be around her for more than two minutes because of her aura; but I slept with her. Everything felt so wrong. Every girl I've slept with had some of that feeling. I thought I was gay because of it but men felt worse. The girls with Dark aura were by far the best, but still not right. The Lighter the girl, the worse it got, and Sama was disgusting, even though she is beautiful, she has a horrible personality and the most vile aura I ever felt.

Then, Lily, James, and my Ana. I say mine because I loved that kid so goddamn much. Lily used to joke around and say I was the father instead of James because Ana didn't take to anyone as much as me, and I was with the family constantly. Ana had a draw to her and I couldn't stay away for long. I couldn't help but love her. James, of course, was my absolute best friend, my brother, followed by Remus. Peter just hung out with us, and I hated the boy. Lily was James' love and like family. Even though I was a Death Eater at the time, I would have never betrayed them… ever. Why would I betray the people I loved most? I did but it wasn't me in control. The prophecy I gave Him resulted in His downfall, my family's death, and Ana's life shattered. James and Lily would have been great parents, and I ruined that for them. I broke free of my curse when I saw the bodies and my Ana crying. I would have killed her if I hadn't done that, because something was telling me to. I raised my wand and then put it away, grabbing Ana and holding her close, comforting her with my magic that worked every time she fussed. I knew it was Sama who was controlling me so I went after her, and they turned on me and sent me to Azkaban.

That alone would have destroyed me. But I'm still here.

The dementors left from around us, and for the first time I felt my own happiness, not that someone else that I can still feel somewhat.

"Sirius Black, you have a visitor." A guard said.

I felt the aura and felt like vomiting.

"Ah, Siri, love… wonderful to see you." Sama told me.

"Don't call me love. You're the one responsible for me being here." I spat.

"You're free now."

Suddenly, a bunch of spells were shot around, killing the guards. She pointed her wand at me and-

**Kiana's POV, seconds later:**

I woke up, shaking like crazy, Lucius holding me and comforting me with his magic.

"What was this dream about?" He asked. "None of them had made you react like this before."

"I was in a prison cell, but I wasn't me, I was a man. There were these creatures floating around and I felt cold, empty, and despair, like I'd never be happy again. I was thinking about my parents, Lily and James, and me as a baby; how I couldn't believe I had my mind still after everything I've done and that I betrayed them. I loved the family, but I betrayed them because I was being controlled by a witch named Sama, then locked up when I broke free. Then I felt warmth because the dementors left, there was a battle, and a woman named Sama, came in, called me love, and started controlling me, I tried to fight it but I couldn't."

Lucius had looked stunned at those words.

"Let's get our Lord and your families to make sense of this. That wasn't a dream, it was a vision. You were in your parent's betrayer's head… his name is Sirius Black. This is way too important to wait, hope The Dark Lord won't kill us for waking him up."

"He'd kill us for waking him up at ten in the morning?" I asked in disbelief.

"He killed a girl for giving him a migraine. He hates mornings, so remember to dodge, especially if it's a green light, in which case you run."

We changed quickly. I was in the room, he was in the bathroom. He barely did his hair, just throwing it up in a ponytail. I did the same, brushed my teeth, and we portkeyed away at 10:05.

"Announce us." Lucius ordered a servant, a human because The Dark Lord hated house elves.

She walked up the stairs hesitantly and went to his door. He got up and apparently he had coffee and breakfast already because he was showered and dressed with a smile on his face that disappeared when he looked at Lucius' hand on my shoulder. Lucius bowed, hand off me, and I curtsied.

"It must be important news. It's 10:07, and besides that, Lucius' hair isn't perfect." He told us.

"Kiana had a vision, my lord." Lucius told him and he gestured for us to follow him to the sitting room.

"Tell me." He said when we sat down.

I explained everything I saw and heard and his eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it.

"I don't doubt you… I'm just surprised that you were inside his mind. I have only one explanation for it, but I'll get Aella to make sure." He had the servant go and get Aella, who arrived in five minutes.

This time, he explained the vision.

"This is quite common. He has the strongest bond out of your mates-"

The Dark Lord looked annoyed, as did Lucius, and it confused me. I tried reading them but for the first time couldn't, besides possessiveness and jealousy from both. I had no reasons behind it. The Dark Lord could be having a mood swing from the return of emotions, and Lucius probably saw me as a daughter, but it could explain Lucius's jealousy: maybe it was due to me being closer to Sirius than him?

"Wait, mates? As in plural?" I asked and Aella looked amused.

"Clearly. You are quite powerful and have met them, however if they choose not to reveal themselves yet, I won't tell you. They need to say it to you, not me."

"I was told I have a choice in if they are my mates. Is that true?" I asked.

"Sort of. You'll feel an incredible draw to them and they to you, increasing at age thirteen and every day after. Sirius, due to the bond you share, is the one you don't have a choice in because you already started the process on accident. While you can choose to not have multiple mates, it will be very painful for you to do so. Rejection from them will be far more painful than if you were human and will make you very depressed, as will your rejection of them to both of you. Many of our kind have committed suicide from that, and the potential mate sometimes follows, the actual mate always does." The Dark Lord and Lucius looked worried, almost terrified.

"Those attachments make both sides stronger. Once both sides find out they need the other, they take on Verwandeln benefits: long life, increased power, and shifting." Aella continued and The Dark Lord looked interested.

"How long of life?" He asked.

"About six hundred years extra, seven hundred years was the highest recorded, but that was in the Grey clan who never fight or seek danger." Aella looked amused at our amazement. "I've been around for half, which is another reason I was elected. I'm the youngest of the Elders and I'll take the head of my group in about twenty years, when the elder plans to retire. I'll give you an example about denial of mates: Pollux is twelve years older than me and was human. He rejected me at first because of the age gap. Adonis was with me right away, twenty years my senior, again, human, but like Sirius, formed an accidental bond and couldn't deny it. While Adonis was wonderful, I wanted Pollux as well, even though he rejected me. I couldn't help it, because Pollux had a stronger draw and was best suited for me. Adonis screamed at Pollux because he kept rejecting me and got through to him, getting Pollux to agree to try. I would have committed suicide had he not but couldn't find a moment because Adonis wouldn't leave me. We've been together for two hundred and ninety nine years."

"Rejection is that bad?"

"It's the worst thing I've ever felt, and I've been through childbirth and an abusive home." Aella told him and The Dark Lord bit his lip.

"And rejection: does it mean they have to consummate right away, or is it just a matter of accepting being their mate?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Preferably they'd accept it before their thirteenth birthday especially because Kiana's mates know that they are and have sex at around thirteen, otherwise it's the same as rejection. They can before: Sirius and Kiana might have to; because Sama's gifts are potions and controlling spells that rarely fail unless the controlled has a reason and strength to fight. If I were you, I'd send him a two way journal that is invisible to everyone else and that he's compelled to write in when Sama isn't around, with a contract that he's compelled to sign and that make it impossible for him to tell anyone about anything regarding it, Kiana, or anything she reveals. Just keep reminding him of Lily, James, and Kiana, his friends, everyone and everything he loves, urge him to fight. Ask him to write memories of Lily and James to you, even of you. After he begins to fight, tell him that you're his mate and that should help, then arrange to see him with people guarding you."

The Dark Lord looked torn, like an internal battle was going on.

"Have you ever felt like that or had a vision before?" Aella asked, turning to me.

"Since I was four but I thought they were just odd dreams or a vivid imagination. I feel that despair randomly, mainly at night and when I'm tired."

"It's why she needs so much comfort. She feels his pain and distress and he probably stayed sane due to the feelings she gave him. I imagine he kissed Kiana on her forehead, forming a faint bond unknowingly, and honestly loved her as a baby. All witches and wizards feel a draw to others anyway, Verwandeln inheritance just increase them. Sirius would have felt a draw to Kiana and had formed a slight bond, and when she turned into a Verwandeln, the bond intensified and the emotional one became strong enough for them to feel each other's feelings and share thoughts or impressions. Kiana must fight the emotions but when she's too tired, she can't. Sirius also reaches out to her quite a bit to help him cope. Any strong emotions and memories would be more likely to be shared: her visions." Aella explained.

"So, Sirius didn't betray us or the Potters of his own free will."

Suddenly, the door opened and a Death Eater ran in.

"My lord, our Death Eaters from Azkaban are free and are outside the wards!" He told him, smiling widely.

The Dark Lord got up and focused, probably letting the people in.

"Kiana, this is the form I want you to change into." He told me and showed me a picture, which I tried to mimic.

I grew to be twenty with an ultra-feminine body with white feathered wings that would work. My hair grew long and gold, my eyes sky-blue. I got a bit tanner. My features were delicate and extremely pretty. I looked like an angel until Tom transformed my clothes into silver armor that wouldn't protect me, just a decoration: a corset made of metal and a skirt that was just above my knees. He gave me a belt, a spear, and a sword.

"You are Valkyrie. In mythology, you are the chooser of the slain in war who chooses not only who dies and who lives, but the outcome of the battle. I thought it would fit once you get years of training in. Anyway, you look like Valkyrie from Marvel comics, only with wings and a better outfit. If I went with mythology, you wouldn't have any clothes, so I had to go off something." He explained.

"Very beautiful." Aella smiled.

He called Healers into the room next door and they began taking the sick and weak ones in who couldn't walk. As they passed, several of them looked at me wondering who I was.

"My lord." A woman began in a hoarse and weak rasp. She was obviously once very beautiful and still had some beauty left in stunning and ethereal violet eyes, now with an insane but blissful glint, a happy smile with full lips; and once she had meat on her bones, a pretty face, but now looked filthy and skeletal with long and thick hair, hopelessly tangled, incredibly thin, pale as bleached bone, face hollowed out. She coughed and tried again. "I have some important information regarding Sirius Black. Sama took him away to Dumbledore. He never betrayed us of his own free will."

"Thank you, Bellatrix." He told her.

She focused on me.

"An angel?" She asked, and I knew that despite her ability to focus on what she needed to report, she was not all with us.

"Bellatrix, meet Valkyrie, my apprentice. Valkyrie, this is Bellatrix Lestrange, my right hand, general, and one of my best fighters." He introduced me to her.

"Pleasure to meet you." I told her and she smiled, insanely, blissfully, but warmly.

"Likewise."

She hobbled to the healing room, where the Photios clan was helping out.

"Valkyrie, I think it would be a good idea for you to form a friendship with Bellatrix. Now that she's back, I plan on having her help me with tutoring for the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration. Severus will teach you Potions, Herbology, spying, and manipulation. Rabastan is an excellent duelist and a weapons master; Rodolphus an Ancient Runes, Arthimancy, History, and Ritual genius. I plan on teaching you Parselmagic and help with Dark Arts and dueling. Rookwood can teach you creature magic as well as elemental and music magic. We'll have practice battles which you'll join when you're ready." He told me. "We changed the plan a bit so I won't have to move around as much with you: you'll stay here four months out of the year with your family coming and going as they please, then you'll be at the Thanatos clan and I'll come and go whenever, then the Grey clan. Draco also will stay here because he could be a huge asset later on with proper training, and your tutors will help. Hermione, another Death Saber, is coming tomorrow and will join you. You'll meet the children you will be able to rely on today at the ball. Ahead of time: their names are Kimiko and Sora Yamamoto, Arundhati Lykos, Luna Lovegood, Viktoriya Wilde, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, and Blaise Zabini. Kimiko and Sora are identical Japanese twins and they're three years older than you. They are Balams, or jaguar people. Arundhati is fifteen, American, and a Gryffindor, a Blutbad, where the werewolf idea came from. Luna is eight and an elf, British. Viktoriya is British but she lives in Romania because of how restrictive the laws are in England for her creature type: Dämonfeuer, dragon people; though she is going to Hogwarts this year, again, she's eleven. Theo Nott is a Hundjäger, British. Daphne and Blaise are a Succubus and an Incubus, Daphne English, Blaise Italian. They'll explain more about themselves at the ball."

I felt a random bit of rage, disgust, and despair, enough to make my eyes tear up.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked.

"Sirius. Something horrible is going on-"

Suddenly, I was in his mind again. A woman, Sama, forced me to take a potion that made me feel something odd. My skin heated up, heart beat faster, and I felt like I wanted something, needed her somehow. Everything was odd and confusing, I was touching her like Vernon had touched me, only softer and gentler, but I hated her and was disgusted by her. I took her clothes off-

"Kiana! Kiana!" I head The Dark Lord try waking me up.

I realized I had fainted and was on the floor, being supported by The Dark Lord. I opened my eyes and he looked relieved.

"Sirius is being raped by Sama. She's controlling him by feeding him potions and putting him under the Imperius. I was in his mind during that, I felt how much he didn't want that to happen." I explained, voice weak. "She's hurting him and I can't do anything to help him. He's my mate and she's destroying him. We've got to stop her."

"I promise we will, Kiana." The Dark Lord told me. "You will not go after her alone. If she goes after you or you see her, call us. I have something for you, a tracking device and a communicator. It's a ring so you can tap the middle emerald easily and that'll alert me if you're in any kind of danger, only emergencies. The emerald on the left is a regular communicator where you can tap it and I'll hear everything that people say around you, and it'll be recorded. The one on the right is a portkey to here. I will always know where you are because of a feature in the band."

He slipped the ring on my right hand and ring finger. I admired it: it was platinum with snakes curled around it, three emeralds on it, the middle huge and the other two slightly smaller.

"It's an heirloom that I added spells to. It's been sitting in my vault for centuries so I might as well put it to good use. Also, no one knows about this artifact so people will guess it's a pretty ring Lucius got you." He told me. "I also have a necklace that I charged with magic and energy to draw on when you're weak. I have a charm bracelet that will protect you from mild to moderate curses. The earrings are just earrings right now. When you are Valkyrie, just say Hildr and they'll change, use Parseltongue when saying 'change it back' and it will."

I looked at the charm bracelet, again platinum. This time it had a dog, a doe, a stag, a wolf, a jaguar, a cobra, two different hearts (one with two snakes curled around it, another just a plain heart), my birthstones: ruby for modern, planetary had a moonstone, talismanic had a sapphire, and Celtic had a diamond. The necklace was the Heart of the Ocean, only in emerald and platinum and magically was lighter. When I put it on, I felt The Dark Lord's magic energize mine. The earrings were dangling platinum and emerald.

"Hildr." I said and my necklace turned into a silver metal choker, my bracelet three silver bangles, my ring was silver but the emeralds changed to sapphire, the earrings into silver feathers. I hissed for it to change back and it did.

I turned to The Dark Lord and smiled gratefully, bowing. "Thank you."

"Count it as your early birthday present. It's July 7th, right?" He asked.

I nodded, then remembered manners. "Yes, my lord."

"You'll get more. You only had one birthday you celebrated and can't remember it, and you deserve more than that. All of the Death Eaters are pitching in to buy you something or giving you several gifts that they have lying around their house. Which reminds me: favorite colors?"

"Crimson, light silver, emerald, black, and sky blue."

"Are you modern or traditional when it comes to your ideal style in a house?"

"Modern."

"As for clothing: materials?"

"Silk, cashmere, cotton, leather, satin, and for winter, anything warm."

"Fiction?"

"Murder mysteries, poetry, Edgar Allan Poe, short stories, horror, science fiction, historical."

"Nonfiction?"

"Spirituality and religion, biographies and memoirs, mythology, psychology, sociology, history. I also want to learn as much as I can about wizards, creatures, and their cultures." I told him.

"That's all for now." He told me. "The ball will start in two hours, so go and get ready. I'll be your escort, so look like Morgan Le Fey only twenty-three. My name will be Archelaos Kallikrates, call me Archos in front of anyone but the Inner Circle."

We went to the manor. I hurried and showered, brushed my teeth, and changed into my Morgan Le Fey appearance, just for this ball, the others I'd go as a kid. Lucius had laid out a vintage black dress. The top was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, all lace details on the corset. The lace continued to be on the floor -length skirt that puffed out due to crinoline that felt like silk (thank you, magic), was ruffled. I wore my hair down, the curls only slightly tamed but still presentable and looked like I made them that way on purpose. The Dark Lord put the same charms on every piece of jewelry I wore so I could wear many pieces of jewelry that matched with the outfit. I wore diamonds, all of the jewelry brand new thanks to Lucius, and black heels which I spent the next hour getting used to them. I walked out when it was 2:30, knowing it would take me fifteen minutes to get to the ballroom in heels instead of the usual ten because I normally raced down the stairs; and that people would be coming any minute now. The Dark Lord was there already and he looked me over.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

He had changed his eye color to brown and hair to copper, and looked about thirty-five. His hair was neat and straight, his skin color very tan, bangs just above his eyes so he still could see, he had changed some of his features slightly but he was still recognizable if you looked close enough and knew what to look for. He wore dark emerald dress robes, basically the same as regular robes, minus the expensive material it was made out of.

He smiled, offering his arm, which I took. We made our way slowly down the flights of stairs. When we went down the stairs, all the guests stared, especially the Death Eaters who knew The Dark Lord's appearance that he used for a disguise from the first war. Most of them were staring at me, and I meet their eyes coolly until some looked away. He looked like he approved of that.

We walked outside the ballroom and waited for the announcement.

"We now present Kalysta Metis, and her escort Archelaos Kallikrates." The announcer said and we walked into the ballroom together, many eyes on us.

Lucius walked up to us, kissing my hand and shaking the Dark Lord's.

"Wonderful to see you again, Archelaos. And Kalysta, you look as beautiful as ever." Lucius greeted. The group he had been talking to before turned around, knowing who he was talking to, and smiled. They looked stunned when they looked at me because I was allowed to put a hand on his arm.

We walked to them and The Dark Lord put up a ward to keep people from overhearing us.

"Valkyrie, this is my Inner Circle. You've met Lucius and the Azkaban breakouts. These are the ones who managed to stay out of Azkaban. Meet Laurel Greengrass, a Succubus and an assassin, her daughters are Daphne, who's eight, and Astoria, who's six. Abraxas Malfoy and Cassiopeia are the parents of Lucius, humans, Rozlyn Zabini, another Succubus, is Blaise's mother, another eight year old. Then there's Theodore Nott the First, and the Second, whose wife is sick. They're Hundjägers and bounty hunters. The third Theodore Nott is eight. Then there's Naomi and Hiro Yamamoto, Sora and Kimiko's parents who will be first years this year, the leaders of the Balam. Nike and Vivian Wilde are the leaders of the Dämonfeuer, parents of Viktoriya Wilde, a second year and transfer. Severus Snape is the potions master at Hogwarts. Lastly, this is Phoebe and Dawson Lykos, the leaders of the Blutbads and the parent of Arundhati Lykos, who'll be a fourth year this year." He told me. "You'll meet their kids later. The rest of the Inner Circle, the ones just returned from Azkaban are Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange; and Augustus Rookwood. Everyone, this is Valkyrie, my new apprentice."

The group looked stunned at the last sentence.

"She must be something special to get you to want to spend time with her and work with her instead of just have her work for you." Abraxas studied me intently.

"You'll hear the full story in eight hours. Anyway, Valkyrie, I'm going to start talking to international leaders and find out what's been going on behind the scenes. You should get to know them, as you'll be working with them." He dismissed himself.

"How did you get your position? It's never been done before." Abraxas inquired.

"He believes he's the best one to help me reach my full potential and power, and he wanted to train me because otherwise it would be a waste." I explained, stating one of the many reasons.

"So you didn't sleep with him?" Rozlyn looked disappointed.

"Rozlyn! He would never make her into an apprentice for any reason other than what she said. He's not stupid and that would be a fool's move to let a girl with no talent at anything other than being a good fuck get power without being worth it." Naomi scolded. "And it is none of our business who the Dark Lord is with! You should be ashamed of yourself for inquiring about his personal life."

"Well, did you?" Rozlyn had ignored Naomi.

"No." I said simply, and Rozlyn looked disappointed.

"What are your skills?" Abraxas asked.

"Torture, murder, controlling fire, disguising myself, and reading people. I'm an instinctual mind mage and manipulator, and I'm also a Verwandeln, which is how I read people and disguise myself. I torture and murder because I have to so I don't lose it and get sloppy, and I like fire." I explained.

"Quite the array. I would kill to be an instinctual mind mage… I had to spend months mastering Occulemency and I'm an adequate Leglimens due to years of work." Snape told me. "I imagine you'll be a spy or assassin because of your talents?"

"Spy. I'll be going to Hogwarts in two years after training so I can be a better asset." I told him.

"As a teacher?" He asked.

"Student." I replied and he grinned.

"You're going to take down Potter, then?" He asked.

"Possibly." I smirked. I wanted to laugh but I knew I had to keep this quiet for hours. "What's Hogwarts like?"

The group began filling me in on everything I needed to know, from the basics to secret passageways, when people did the rounds, who to avoid, and who to befriend.

"I was told to get into any house but Slytherin. I was thinking Ravenclaw so I could make friends from everywhere, but Hufflepuff would make me automatically a golden girl and I wouldn't get suspected for anything, and Gryffindor would do the same, only it would mean I was strong and fierce, more of an asset than Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor would be perfect. Check with The Dark Lord to make sure though." Theodore Nott the First told me.

I nodded, scanning the room and Lucius beckoned for me to come over to the group of politicians he was with. Abraxas caught the movement and was curious enough to follow me. I walked gracefully over there, remembering the lessons I was given.

"Minister, this is Kalysta Metis, the one I was telling you about." Lucius introduced me to the Minister and he brightened, shaking my hand.

"Lovely to meet you, Ms. Metis. Lucius tells me that you're an instinctual mind mage? This may seem odd, but I'd like to offer you a job with a possibility of becoming an ambassador for international relations for the Minister should you turn things around. For now you'll be shadowing our negotiators, helping them learn how to treat the creatures with proper decorum and what they need, doing research. In three weeks we have an alliance meeting with the Blutbads, and I want you to be the negotiator, as this is one of the ones we can afford to lose. With your gift, you could really make the Ministry powerful." He told me.

I wanted to laugh loudly: he was offering a girl he never met a highly-important job based on one person's reviews, not even knowing if I went to school and passed, any of my (zero) qualifications. No wonder the Ministry was ineffective at everything, if it was run by idiots like this. My lips didn't even twitch to show my amusement. I knew that Tom could disguise one of his men as me because I definitely wasn't capable of the job. Lucius was smirking behind the Minister's head and gave a slight nod.

"Of course I will. When do I start?" I said, and the Minister beamed. "Tomorrow, from nine until five, maybe later if Andromeda Tonks needs you longer. She's Lucius' sister-in-law, you should probably meet them right now."

He took me to a family who looked very out-of-place. Andromeda looked like an extremely healthy version of Bellatrix before Azkaban, only with silver eyes instead of purple, and was in an elegant crimson gown. Her daughter, a recent Hogwarts graduate probably because of how old she looked, stood there. She was a younger version of Andromeda, with brown eyes which she got from her father. Her father was a brunette with brown eyes and looked like he was wondering why he came here. Most gave them a wide berth, some glares. I smiled, trying to appear warm and friendly, and it put the family more at ease.

"Hello, Andromeda." Fudge greeted and the woman could barely contain a sneer.

"Oh, hello Minister." She smiled, imitating his jolly tone exactly. I couldn't hide a smirk and gave her an approving nod.

"This is your newest negotiator, Kalysta Metis. Your brother-in-law gave her such high praise and she has such a powerful gift that I figured we needed her, especially because our trouble with alliances."

She looked angry at him for going over her head to hire me and looked scornful that I only got the job due to connections.

Fudge left and Andromeda's politeness vanished.

"What are you playing at, Lucius?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked her with a polite smile, bordering on gleeful.

"You have to have another reason to add someone else to our number."

"Besides the fact that you're failing and I have no idea how long you'll have your job? I'm trying to help you out. The least you could say is thank you." I had never seen Lucius get even close to this angry. "See, I heard that if you lose one more alliance, you'll be out a job, Fudge will make sure everyone knows that it's you who failed and you'll never get a new one. Your name will be a laughingstock and your daughter won't find any respect. Your husband's business will be affected negatively because of you. I am saving your family. I am not Narcissa, I am not Cygnus or Druella, and I did not shun or disinherit you, yet you treat me like I was the one who called all the shots. Who sent your family money when none of you had jobs? Who paid for you apartment and food and clothing and bills? Who helped you when you had no idea how to take care of your baby and Ted was gone? Who got you this job and set up Ted's business without ever asking for any money back? Me. I'm doing the same for Kalysta. Her parents were murdered at a young age, her family was abusive and I got her out of there, she needed shelter so I'm letting her stay with me, and she wanted a job so she wouldn't have to rely on me. She can help you out. She's an instinctual mind mage. If I play my cards right, the Minister will be forced to resign and your job won't constantly be in jeopardy because of an idiot who keeps restricting and denying Wesen's rights, but looks at you and sees it as your problem."

"I'm sorry, Lucius. I just thought that now that the Dark Lord is back-"

"What?" Lucius asked, shocked that she knew, and she misread it and looked even more ashamed.

"He's back, Lucius. I thought you knew and were trying to get another Death Eater in the Ministry so he could take over. So you really were under the Imperius?" She whispered.

"Of course. Andromeda, I'm trying to pass laws to get Muggleborns able to have lessons in their homes before school so they can catch up. I have an orphanage for magical children that mainly has Muggleborns that were abandoned or abused in it. Why would I do that if I was on the Dark?" He lied and Andromeda looked convinced. "How did you find out?"

"There's a spy who told us. Peter Pettigrew." She told him.

She turned to me. "I apologize for being so rude. Please forgive me and keep the job, I really need your help. Lucius is right: one more lost alliance and my job is gone."

"I'll help you but I have one favor. Can you say it's for work and get the records of what the Minister has said we'd give to the creatures and what they got, comparing laws from before him and now as well; as well as approval ratings? We'd need the original documents but this could get a Minister in that actually does a good job." I asked her and her eyes went from wary to lighting up.

"Yeah, of course. Best thing is, I can do that and say it's my job. We'll leak it to the press and he'll fall. I believe Tamara Wright will be brilliant with an article like that: she's a political writer than writes in the Prophet and when she does, everyone listens to what she says because she refuses to deal in anything but fact. I'll send it to her right away." She said, then looked at Lucius. "Would you be up for climbing to the top of the ladder and making Minister? You're the best man for it. You know the Ministry and how it works, you have drive and you know how to get what you want, you're intelligent, hard-working, charming, have connections that could lead into alliances, and you want equal opportunities. It'll be a cakewalk to get in."

"I won't let you down, Andy." Lucius told her.

She looked around warily.

"Andy, I put up wards so no one would overhear us. I thought ahead."

He cancelled the wards in time for The Dark Lord to stop by. Andromeda's daughter blushed and stared.

"Kalysta, I apologize for neglecting you most of the day. Let's talk for a while." He told me, taking me outside the ball room and to a private sitting room, where he silenced and locked the door.

"Scored a spot as a negotiator that I can't do but I figured one of your men could do the job nicely, Fudge's mistakes are going to make front-page this week, and Lucius got Light backing for being the Minister once Fudge is replaced." I informed him proudly and grinned at his pleased look. "Bad news though: the Light somehow found out you're back."

"That's what I was going to talk to you about, the last one. Peter Pettigrew was originally one of your dad's best friends but went to me out of cowardice. I used him as a spy, but I was getting the wrong information, I was going to take care of him after the Potters died. He's the reason, besides me and a prophecy, you have no parents. He betrayed them so I would kill them; I don't know his motive for doing so. He's after you." He explained.

"What prophecy?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month begins ... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month begins ..." He recited, then he looked at me. "I think… no, I know, that it's either a fake or we've made it invalid. I need to go into your mind to see if what I'm thinking is truth."

I nodded and he used the spell. My mind was already organized without practicing the mind arts: each part of it was a passageway in a cave.

"What do you want to see?" I asked.

"The day you turned into a Verwandeln." He told me and I went to my four year old memories, going deep into the first cave. There were three passageways after every five feet, and only one of them was the right one. The rest would destroy you. I took ten different twists before finally reaching the end of the cave, which had a portal to take me to the memory of my choosing. I chose it and began shaking when the first time I was raped played back. The Dark Lord hesitated but then held me to calm me down. I saw his face get angrier and angrier as the memory progressed. I had my eyes closed and was crying into his shirt, trying to ignore the screams I made, his laughter and his groans.

"Kiana, this is what I wanted to see. Look at the woman who is now in the room with you. The rape's over." He told me and I looked, still shaking.

The woman was in my favorite form, only age thirty and in armor from the 11th century, helmet off, and a ghost. She stroked my face tenderly while I was unconscious, kissed my forehead, and then she was absorbed inside my body.

We were taken out of the memory, only to see the same woman in the cave with us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled widely. "Morgan Le Fey, your guide."

She turned to the Dark Lord. "I've wanted to meet you for quite some time. This little one's been searching for you, unconsciously. Verwandeln are quite interesting. They cannot consciously choose who they like or are drawn to… however, I, as I am separate from her and she is unaware of who I am, can control her slightly, and I molded her so she would be most like you. She turned at age four, got me because of it, and I shaped her mind. I showed her how to do basic magic, and she caught on quickly with my help. No mundane kid could do that. Gradually, when she formed the way I wanted her to, I let go, except when she battles and sometimes when she kills: I get urges to kill… she does too, from me, but I'm the one who needs it. She needed me the first time and I showed her how it was done. She thought it was gross but I made her feel bliss that she couldn't feel any other time. It was the equivalent of a drug with its addictiveness and how much pleasure it gives. She associated it with killing, has to kill again and again to feel that. However, killing wasn't enough to satisfy me, and I wanted it to be more fun, so it didn't give her the rush at all. I made her try again, and again, filling her nights with ideas and she acted, finding torture to be the best rush, and then death by fire even better. If she didn't, I made her for anxiety. She had instances where she fought me: animals and children were spared no matter how hard I fought to control her. I gave up for that point. She's a fierce and stubborn little thing, powerful on her own, but with my help she's far better. I needed her to be strong. I let her decided what to do with her 'family' and she acted, finally, when she had enough anger and hatred built up to destroy them as horribly as possible. Unfortunately, she developed PTSD before I could stop it and that part neither of us can control, however, the gift of mind magic that she got was incredible, so I wouldn't trade it for anything but ruling the world."

"What would she be without you?" He asked, curious.

"Not nearly as powerful. She would be your enemy and hate you, a little pawn for the light that would try to kill you. She'd be merciful, shy, loyal, sweet, naïve, clueless; easily manipulated. I like this outcome better." She told him. "I stopped controlling her after she was how I wanted her to be and now am just a guide who takes the reigns in dangerous circumstances. I help her with magic, I mentor her. I'm why she is so good at magic: I'd go insane if she was anything less than brilliant."

"Will we still need to go over the basics?" He asked.

"Quick review so she can pass the exams, once you're confident she's capable, have her be tested on the first year, then keep moving up until we get to the summer before Hogwarts." She told me.

The Dark Lord exited my mind and I blinked, sitting on a couch.

"What does that have to do with the prophecy?" I asked.

… **Tom's POV; seconds later**

"I'll tell you when I think it through a bit more. Go back to the ball room, you'll be eating soon." I dismissed her and she looked disappointed but listened to me and obeyed.

I had just found out the whole prophecy and one line was the reason my head was a mess. "And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Before I had only half the prophecy: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month begins." I had thought that it had just meant that she had the power to do so, not that she had too. But that one line that said must: that one of us had to die was the only thing I could change. There was only one way to invalidate the prophecy and, being completely honest, it scared me: should we become mates, we couldn't live without each other making the last half of the sentence (for neither can live while the other survives) inaccurate, destroying the prophecy. If I reject her, that would help fulfill the prophecy. She couldn't commit suicide like normal, because she can only die by me (by saying must, an absolute, there was no other way she could die), so she would feel hate and attempt to kill me, the other and less common reaction that happens to rejected Verwandeln, and one of us would die. I knew I would hesitate but she wouldn't, because she would be driven by anger and lose any positive emotion for me, and I wouldn't lose any for her because I wouldn't be rejecting her because of her, but because of my own fear, so no matter how strong I was, she would have an advantage. Point is: I need her, but I don't want her because of my problems with attachment. I actually have a diagnosis, obsessive compulsive disorder, only an extreme perfectionist. I hate being human because humans are weak and imperfect, causing me not to want to be human: hence, my old snake-face form and my problems with attachment: attachments are also weakness and human. I wanted to give up emotion but it negatively affected my magic and power, until Kiana gave it back to me, making my power increase. Now I knew that if I gave up all of it I'd be a Squib. I knew this diagnosis would kill me, literally: my actions because of it would destroy me; and I couldn't control myself: I obsess and obsess until I'm compelled to do something about it: Horcruxes for immortality, I don't need that many; getting rid of emotions; destroying my attachments; making people fear me and never want to get close to me so I can't get to know them and like them… I can only split my soul for so long before I'm a beast, not a human… not what I want, but what I'm compelled to do, and someone will kill me because of opportunity or because I'd literally go insane, worse than I am. Mating with Kiana could end up with me doing something worse than killing her because I always destroy my attachments because they're weak, and that would result in my death because she and I would be mated. I very well could break her… unless I could stop it somehow. There had to be a way and I knew that Severus would be my first step. After the ball I'd talk to him.

I had years before any of this mattered, but I never was a procrastinator and this needed far more thought than anything I'd ever done. Any move I made had the potential of killing one of us, and somehow I didn't want Kiana to die in my place or at all. I barely knew the girl and it was her damned creature inheritance that was the only way to save her, the only reason I wanted to save her, and what was making this so hard. Without it, I could have just killed her. Then Morgan. Without Morgan, I could just kill her. But Morgan had interfered so much: she had turned her Dark, as Dark as she could so she could stop the prophecy from being fulfilled, from her wanting to fulfill it with this as a result. I had an attachment to the one who was prophesied to bring about my demise, I am most likely the one who will feel the most about her or be extremely affected by it, and I had no choice if I wanted her to survive: mating, fighting my curse, and loving her… another problem. Love. I had never loved anyone. Ever. The draw helped with caring and desire, but I'm all on my own for actual love… I don't know a damn thing about it.

That's just my feelings… half the battle. Then there was Kiana, who did have a choice. I am the first to admit I'm not lovable, unless you're insane, or attracted to horrible people. Evil didn't begin to cover me: murdering thousands, planning the murder of many more, planning enslavement of the rest of the unworthy, almost killing Kiana, killing her parents: another factor she might not forgive, making her reject me. If she saw me actually murder someone, or torture them, or knew all of my plans… would she even be able to look at me without fear or disgust? Would she even choose my side? The simplest thing was the age gap: I ignore how old I am, but can she? And can I get over the fact that the absolute deadline of me mating with her was around thirteen and a half? Would she want to be in a relationship with someone who is unstable and can easily kill her?

Next, the ones neither of us could control. Sirius Black, already her mate, also the wild card. He would influence her so much, and he could either help me or help lead me to my death; and if it was the latter, I couldn't do a thing: Black dies, Kiana dies, I die. I know he hates Sama and Dumbledore, but he most likely hates me just as much for killing his best friends and trying to kill Kiana, his mate. He could help by understanding what I'm trying to do to stop the prophecy, but should he let anger cloud his judgment, he'd try to get her to hate me and kill me, or he will force Kiana to choose, which would make her leave me because Sirius is her mate, and mating before that would make her choose between us. Because of the prophecy not letting her die from anyone but me, she would end up choosing Sirius and rejecting me which would make me kill her out of anger. I couldn't be sure, even with this knowledge, that I could share her, again making me get angry and take it out on her, either killing her or making her want to kill me.

Lucius was the next hurdle, probably the least problematic at first thought: I'd order him to accept me. Second thinking it made it far more challenging and complex than I thought: if I couldn't threaten him with death or torture because of how it would affect Kiana and then me, would he still do as I asked?

I knew I couldn't just wait and see how it played out, like I thought just yesterday. I had to make up my mind. I heard a knocking at the door and saw Kiana poke her head in.

"I apologize but everyone is almost done eating. Will you join us?"

"Yes." I told her after wondering if I should tell her yet, deciding not to yet because I couldn't force her into anything.

Telling her so soon after being raped by someone she was supposed to trust would make her afraid that I would too. Also, if I told her everything she'd feel forced into it, and I knew it was impossible to force someone to love me. Then there was the fact that it would be terrifying for her to be told: 'hey, guess what? The Dark Lord's going to try and mate with you', especially by the man himself. It was bad enough to be told that anyone would do that, but to be told that possibly the scariest man alive was eventually going to do that? I doubt even Lucius would help her sleep after that.

So, I'd try to get to know her and have her know me as something other than the Dark Lord… I hated it, but-

"Call me Tom." I told her.

"That's your real name, then? Wow, what a dumb question… of course your mother didn't name you Voldemort."

"Well, there's been some names that make Voldemort sound like a good option. But it's an anagram: Tom Marvolo Riddle, my name, can be rearranged to be I am Lord Voldemort. It actually means something: Thief of Death, once you separate it into three words: Vol de Mort, and there are three other ways to translate it if I'm right: Vol means flight or thief, de is of or from, Mort simply means death. So, flight of death, flight from death, thief from death. I just chose one and ignored the rest, especially flight from death. It's weak."

"You're anything but that." She told me honestly.

I smiled and she looked happy.

"Lucius was the first person I remembered who smiled at or because of me. I was only allowed outside to do yard work and at any other time, I was cleaning, at school, or in my cupboard. I went to school but they told my teachers beforehand that I was a horrible person, so they never smiled at me and they thought I was faking politeness, same with the neighbors. Dudley scared away everyone else, so no one would ever look at me nicely, and called me a freak, spread lies about me so I'd have no friends and no one would want to befriend me. I couldn't do any homework or study because I'd do better than Dudley, and I must have learned from Morgan to read, write, and do math because no one ever taught me; so the teachers hated me for not doing anything but I couldn't tell the truth or I'd get beaten. I couldn't talk to anyone because of my family or answer anything correctly or at all in class because I'd be better than Dudley. Basically I was hated, so when I make others happy now, I'm happy. It's one of the best feelings I've known, because I haven't known many positive ones." She explained why she was smiling before I asked.

I felt empathy, for the first time ever. Regret and sadness. Guilt.

"Do you blame me?" I asked, certain she did, but I had to know how much so I could fix it.

"No. You intended to kill me because I was a threat, not for fun, but even then I wouldn't blame you now because I have fun doing that. You didn't intend for me to be sent to the Dursley's, to get abused and raped… you intended for me to just cease to exist. You were humane about it… a quick two words and it's over, instead of drawing it out. I doubt it would be painful but I don't want to find out." She told me. "Had you planned it to happen, I would despise you. But Dumbledore took me to the Dursleys and never checked on me and the Dursleys did what they did of their own free will, so I blame them."

I wondered if it was Morgan talking but when I didn't see any signs of possession (eye color change, involuntary movements from someone taking the reins, differences in the voices, any confusion, any warring emotions evident on her face) I realized that it was how she really felt.

"You're quite the odd one."

"Better than _normal._" She spat out the last word like I did when I said it.

"Far better."

…**Kiana's POV, seconds after:**

When I thought through the prophecy the first time, I expected The Dark Lord… Tom, I mean, to kill me. I'm pretty sure he won't because I'm actually thinking this and not a corpse, and he had plenty of time to kill me. I don't even know why he went into my mind, but whatever he needed he found, because he needed to think instead of act. I couldn't concentrate the entire time and didn't eat. I was pretty sure that my growling stomach was the least of my problems, so I kept trying to figure it out. Finally, when I realized I didn't have enough information and there was no way I knew of to change the outcome, I accepted what I saw at that point as fact: I was going to die in a very short time. I decided to get it over with and hope it was quick, knowing I couldn't fight him and I didn't want to. He didn't kill me, obviously, so he found a way to stop it, and I'm beyond curious. I don't think pressing the issue is a good idea, though.

He got the chair for me. This time I could eat and did, remembering my manners. Tom was to my right with the Inner circle all down that side of me. Abraxas was to my left, then Lucius, then Draco.

"So, Luc… what have you been up to?" Abraxas asked. "I haven't seen you or Draco for weeks."

"I filed for divorce." Lucius admitted and Draco looked worriedly at Abraxas. It was the first time I had heard about it.

"I suppose I don't need to ask why." Abraxas sighed. "Narcissa was one of the worst people I could have put you with. But then Draco wouldn't be around had I not, so sometimes my mistakes aren't as horrible as they could be. Narcissa was a mistake, but your son wasn't. He means the world to you and I know you wouldn't change that. Is there someone else?"

"Not yet, but there's a strong possibility it could turn out that way." Lucius said and Tom began to pay attention, scowling slightly.

"Oh? So a friend you wish to be more with?" Abraxas asked, interested

"Once she gets older and if she wants me as well, yes, as there is an age gap that I have trouble with and I have no idea what her feelings are regarding me. After the meeting I'll explain everything to you." Lucius told him.

MINE!

A voice in my head almost screamed in rage.

"Right. Not the best place to have this conversation." Abraxas said, still curious but able to wait.

Tom had a scowl on his face still, and I had a similar look… I was angry, like someone had taken something that was mine. Lucius. I viewed Lucius as mine. But it wasn't my voice that said it, nor was it Morgan's, though while I thought it was irrational, both Morgan and I agreed with it. Morgan, now that she appeared to me, had been with me all along, but I had just viewed her as a part of me: the evil part, and I associated her also with the other voice. But this one was definitely not human: so the creature in me… Sigmund Freud would have a field day with me. I had two ids and they spoke.

"Tom, am I a schizophrenic?" I asked quietly, making sure no one else heard it. "Two voices now. Morgan and an inhuman one."

"No. They're actually real and not products of a mental illness brought on by something malfunctioning in the brain. Morgan is truly possessing you and the inhuman voice is the creature in you. The creature in you is very primitive and basic, solely focusing on what it wants when it wants, not caring about anyone or anything other than itself."

"It wanted a person." I told him quietly and saw his anger. I would have flinched away had it not been directed at Lucius, again the only thing I could read.

"Did it consider the person who you wanted's feelings?" I asked.

"No." I told him. "It just said mine."

Tom grew angrier at Lucius but controlled himself. He began thinking about something, brow furrowed in thought. We ate, the conversation light and pleasant, Tom not paying attention or eating much.

After everyone finished desert, the tables were cleared off and put away.

"Time to meet your new friends at Hogwarts. There's two other students, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour that I haven't told you about, and Viktoriya wasn't allowed to come." Tom told me. "Lucius can introduce you."

Lucius took me to the group of kids, putting a ward up so no one else could hear us.

"Valkyrie, this is Kimiko Yamamoto, the one with her hair down and crimson robes, Sora is in sky-blue and her hair is always up, the identical Japanese Balam twins. Then there's Daphne Greengrass, the girl with mahogany hair and hazel eyes, a Succubus once she turns fourteen. Blaise Zabini is the Italian with tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair. Arundhati Lykos is the brunette with gold eyes, a Blutbad and a Gryffindor. Then there's Theodore Nott the Third, just call him Theo, and he's a Hundjäger. Fleur Delacour is French and a Veela, about to go to Beauxbatons, the older blonde with blue eyes; the younger blonde with blue eyes but with pointed ears and at age eight is Luna Lovegood, an elf and Seer. Lastly there's Viktor Krum, Bulgarian, a soon to be Durmstrang student, age eleven, short brown hair and black eyes, human. Everyone, this is the Dark Lord's apprentice."

Viktor Krum, Kimiko, and Luna studied me intently, the only ones brave enough to look at me besides Draco who already knew me.

"Mind telling me about your creature types?" I asked.

"Sora and I are Balam. We are jaguar people and extremely powerful, fast, and deadly; more so in our jaguar form. We grow claws and teeth as well as more powerful eyes. We are very protective of our family and our obsessions, very persistent, very loyal, and hold grudges. I'm the more impulsive and take action instead of thinking; Sora is the thinker and planner, odd for our type. To tell us apart besides the colors we wear and our hair being up or down, our personalities are completely different. I am brave, Sora isn't a coward but she only acts after careful thinking it through and evaluating the situation. I'm the fighter, Sora is the strategist. I'm outgoing, Sora is reserved and shy, which is why I'm speaking for her. However, Sora can be like me when it comes to life-or-death or battle, as we are hungry for it." Kimiko told me, Sora looking nervous.

"I am a Blutbad. We are very aggressive people, prone to violence. We form packs. We are fast, strong, and the moon makes us go a little crazy. Wolfsbane is our weakness." Arundhati said.

"I am a Hundjäger. My form is a dog. We are excellent trackers and bounty hunters, dealing with shady transactions and murder." Theo said.

"I'm an elf, a high elf. We are considered odd because we see things and know things humans don't and thus think don't exist. I am the first Seer in quite a while." Luna told me.

"I'm a Succubus, a demon that seduces men and kills them. I will turn into one at age fourteen and need both sex and murder to survive, also I will be bisexual no matter what. Until then, I am just a human. My form is just myself after the transformation completes, where I will grow inhumanely beautiful and have a seductive aura." Daphne told me.

"I'm an Incubus, and I go after woman. The rest is the same as Daphne so I won't repeat it. My mother is an assassin. Both Daphne and I will follow in her footsteps." Blaise said.

"I'm a Veela. We are birds in our creature form, phoenixes to be exact, and have the gift of fire and flight, both at will. As you can see, we are beautiful, but not nearly as much as Incubi and Succubi because of how they evolved: they needed beauty to attract their prey, while I just have it to have it, though I can use it to my advantage. We are warriors and music mages: we can hypnotize people with dance, get them to do anything we please, and like Sirens, we can sing and perform incredible magic. We are very bad to cross and hold grudges, easily angered." Fleur told me.

"Viktoriya, who you'll meet after the ball and in Romania, is a Dämonfeuer, a dragon person who gained power by dragons being around them or forming a creature-human bond, which is companionship. The gift is passed down through the lines. They are easily angered and volatile, very powerful and strong, dangerous. They are amazing with destruction spells, can breathe fire, and can fly. Their body heats up impossibly high when mad, causing anyone who touches them to burn. They grow sharp teeth, claws, scales and spikes, and a tail. They are the most feared and restricted Wesen in England, which is why she couldn't come here: the Minister is here, it's too crowded, and she 'needs a handler'." Lucius explained. "She would have had to bring someone who knows nothing about us and who would make the meeting impossible to have, be chained to him… in Romania they have no restrictions so you'll be able to meet her there. Viktor is not related to her, but is a friend. He's human, and we know how they are."

"You'll learn about me at the meeting. You'll be allowed to watch." I told them and they all looked excited.

I met more politicians before the ball ended at eleven, most already left due to being tired, leaving the Inner Circle Death Eaters and their children with us. Once everyone was sure it was only them, Tom morphed into his true self, I to Valkyrie, only the children surprised. The now-healed Death Eaters walked in, all finding a place in the very front but Bellatrix. Everyone got on their knees and bowed while I walked to the Dark Lord's side.

Bellatrix moved to her spot by my right, Lucius and Severus to the Dark Lord to his left. Bellatrix grinned at me and I smiled back.

"I am going to let you in on a secret, but first I need you to take on an oath of loyalty before I reveal it to you." Tom began.

The group began binding themselves to him again, only swearing never to tell anything about anything important regarding Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, Archelaos Kallikrates (all three were him but if he didn't mention it there was a loophole), Death Eaters, plans, or anything that could be important to our cause. Severus had a different vow: unless otherwise stated that he could by Tom, he couldn't tell anyone about the same things. Severus didn't even hesitate, making Tom happy.

"Severus was a suspect as a possible traitor or spy on us. This just proved his loyalty and made him gain respect and get to hear more valuable information, because Tom didn't trust him before." Bellatrix whispered to me so I knew what was going on, and I nodded.

Once everyone, even the children, vowed that, Tom nodded to me and I turned into Kiana Potter, my clothes morphing with me, making many gasp but no one reached for their wands because they were intelligent enough to realize Tom knew about me.

"Everyone, meet Kiana Potter, my new apprentice. She's a Verwandeln and quite powerful. I will train her, Draco, and Hermione, and several of you will help them as well."

"My lord, may I ask a question?" Abraxas asked and Tom nodded. "How did she get to you?"

"Your son was in his orphanage and she walked into it. Instead of killing her he assessed her as a threat, became attached to her, and told her about our side. He took her to see me as soon as I rose to power and asked him."

"And the prophecy?" Severus asked, making sure he remembered it.

"I found a way to make it irrelevant so there won't be an issue." Tom said. "I need to speak with you after this about it though."

"Yes, my lord." Severus said.

"One of our top priorities is Sirius Black, one of Kiana's mates. As Bellatrix said, he's being controlled. The only way he can get out of it is to find something or someone to fight for, or for us to kill Sama, the one controlling him. Our primary mission is to kill Sama. Sirius is and will be, no matter what, untouchable. You may not do anything but capture him. If you harm, kill, or attempt to do anything to him, you will die by my hands, and I assure you it will be quite painful."

"Kiana will go to Hogwarts, and if Sirius is still under the curse, her life will be in danger. I plan on teaching if I have to at the school for helping protect her, but I need some Death Eaters to de-age themselves and protect her, as well as the children already here, who will get into whatever house they fit. I need all of you to learn Occulemency. I was thinking Bellatrix, Rozlyn, and Hiro will be best. Bellatrix will be Isabella Wright, Rozlyn will be Lily Paige, and Hiro will be Kaito Suzuki, a distant cousin of Kimiko and Sora. Kiana has decided on a House, Gryffindor, which means you'll get that house. Draco, I also want you to be a Gryffindor as well as Hermione because you two will be the best protection for her."

Bellatrix was studying me carefully; just as confused as I was about why I was important enough to have Tom protect me and take on the job as a professor at Hogwarts. Things had changed dramatically in the space of hours and I had no idea why. I went from incredible threat to incredible asset that needs protection in the space of an hour.

Tom dismissed everyone but Severus. Abraxas followed Lucius while Bellatrix and I walked together after I changed back to my twenty-three year old Morgan's body.

"This was quite unexpected… I never thought I'd work with you. I had dreamt of killing you, but I find this far better: turning a pawn into a player for our side. Makes it more entertaining. Can't wait to see Dumbledore's face when he finds out that you never were on his side." Bellatrix giggled. "I look forward to getting to know you."

"As do I to you. I've heard stories about you from Lucius, and I can't wait to see you in battle." I told her.

I walked to my room and fell asleep, absolutely exhausted.

… **Severus' POV:**

"What?" I asked, sure I had heard wrong.

"Kiana Potter has the potential to be my mate, and she will be. I need you to help me get my condition under control, or else this is pointless. I don't want to kill her. It would affect me, and I think she is the only way I'll be able to win. Besides the opportunities and the power, she can help me with my condition. If I don't treat it, I'll destroy myself. Without Kiana I never would have realized that emotions are power and I would have cast away them, leaving me a Squib." He explained.

I wondered if he would torture me for this, but I spoke up. "What about her? Do you just want the power or do you actually want her?"

Tom sighed. "Parts of me want her, the parts of me she returned. My condition is what's stopping me. I admit, I'm afraid. I know there is a huge chance that I'll be rejected, another thing that scares me. Even if it does happen, I can't guarantee I'll love her or it'll work out. There are so many obstacles to getting this to happen. This one is one I can tackle right away. Severus, I want you to kidnap a psychiatrist and put a compulsion on him to help me, get me Muggle anxiety medicine and whatever medicines he prescribes, and when we find the right dose, I want you to create potions that mimic the positive effects while minimalizing the negative ones."

This was a challenge I would relish, a mission of high importance again, at last.

"I will do as you wish, my Lord."

… **Lucius' POV, after the meeting:**

I took Abraxas to the sitting room a little past midnight.

"Dad… Kiana has the potential of being my mate. I felt it from the very beginning."

"How do you feel about it? Having no choice?" Abraxas asked after he got over the shock. He didn't seem upset. He had become far more calm as he aged. Had I told him this twenty years ago, he would be screaming, but now it was as if we were discussing the weather.

"I accept it. Kiana does have a draw to her, incredibly so, and I've gotten to know her in the past few weeks. She is nothing as I had expected, an amazing person… I could grow to love her, but I'm stuck on the age gap right now. As the days pass, I care about it less and less, the creature in her helping with that. She is clueless right now and I intend to keep it from her until her fear of men lessens-"

"She was raped." Abraxas inferred, growing angry, not at me. "By who?"

"Her uncle. She killed her family and 33 other people, 36 total, and she has to kill more." I told him. "Are you upset that I'd be with a creature?"

Abraxas looked reflective. "Twenty years ago, I would have done everything in my power to stop it. Now though, knowing what I do about mates and how it would affect you, as well as the power and potential she has… no, not really. My opinions don't matter on the subject though. It's all on you and Kiana. Don't let anyone sway you if you want her. A Malfoy always gets what they want."

"One more thing, though: our lord has the potential of being her mate as well. The prophecy states the two cannot live while the other survives, but should they mate, they can only live while the other survives, ruining the prophecy. He hasn't killed her so I assume he accepted it." I told him and Abraxas looked like he had gotten the biggest shock of his life.

"Our Lord, with Kiana Potter, his once-enemy. I feel like I'm hallucinating. Tom never was one to like anyone. Do you think he can actually do this?"

"I hope so." I told him. "For the Dark side's sake, and Kiana's, and his. It's the only way we can win this. We need this to happen."

…

**A/N: **

**So, 25 pages for one day in the story. The next chapter will be longer and will cover most of the summer, if not the entire one, have more Sama and Sirius, you'll meet my favorite OC (Viktoriya), Charlie, the Weasleys, my version of Hermione (badass know-it-all, dominant female who has a love-hate relationship with Draco. I find them hilarious) and see why the Ministry (and Fudge) is going down. I will make the OC's at Hogwarts be a big part of the story, so I'll follow them a bit (Arundhati, Kimiko, Sora, and Viktoriya).**

**Draco will be the asshole we all know and love, only can protect himself and no whining ("Just you wait until my father finds out about this!" will not come out of his mouth: more like: "If you even think about trying to curse me, it'll be the last words you say. Oh, no, I won't kill you: I'll just rip that tongue out of your mouth, as it never has anything of value to say.") Hermione and Draco will have similar personalities with the aggression and battle for dominance, but Hermione will still be the bookworm and nerd (still badass), and Draco will let the creature in him out more. **

**I changed a bit from the last chapter, so if it isn't clear, tell me. I plan on replacing the chapter with edits and making it follow this more by changing some the information, so that'll help with the edits. The chapter I post after the updates will have in a quick summary everything that I changed. **

**I have around 15 pages of the next chapter done so I think I can get it updated sometime this week.**

**Please review: I loved the 11 reviews I got, and the favorites/follows I got too. **

**Again, sorry for the wait.**

**-Aella Rosalina.**


	3. AN: Response to Flame

A/N:

Alright, got a flame: I told myself I wouldn't respond to these, but I am:

Guest:

This is really bad and you should be embarrassed. Also, the way you spell

your Mary Sue's name is **ing awful. Go back to watching anime and writing

your ** stories in your diary.

Me:

Um… really? Tell that to everyone else who reviewed, all of the people who favorited and follow me and the story. Personally, I love this story and I'm going to keep writing. For every one of you there's… let's see, right now: 12 other reviewers who think this is great and amazing, read their reviews; then there's the followers, 42 of them; and the favorites, 23 of them. Overwhelmingly, the response is positive.

Kiana is an actual name. Look it up. I used a site for the name that is actually valid. Kalysta is a real name, just a variant of the spelling. Honestly, look it up before you say I spell something wrong. Not that it matters, but I don't watch anime. And I'm going to continue to write on this site. I am not embarrassed, frankly you should be for writing a review like that and trying to make me get upset and stop writing on here.

…

To the rest of you: I'll update soon. I have a lot done, and this has just encouraged me to go on.


End file.
